Playing with Fire
by Trevoor
Summary: Raynee's done it her whole life, and she only got burned once. Maybe a little robot can move this game along. Rune Chronicles AU. Bios inside so reading the first story isn't needed. Major thanks to XT-421
1. Read Me!

Trevoor: let me make this perfectly clear, these are quick biographies so you don't have to read the first story. This isn't the story.

Playing with Fire

Characters

Trev:

Class-Wizard

Race-Human

Alignment-Chaotically good/Modern Guthix

Info-Trev is a seventeen year old boy known for being a powerful dark wizard (despite his alignment), he has fallen to the power of evil once and destroyed half of Gielinor, causing a mass amount of distrust from the elven has a hair discoloration causing it to be blue, he also has a romantic interest in Raynee.

Valient: Class-Warrior

Race-Human Alignment- Lawful good/Saradomin

Info-Valient is a powerful warrior for the town of Lumbridge, one of the best in the world. He is a close friend of Trev and is found fighting with him on a regular basis. He is almost always wearing his armor. He was dating Raven before the 'accident' he is not aware of.

Jade:

Class-Wizard

Race-Human

Alignment- Neutral good/ N.A., Likely Saradomin

Info-Jade is a young wizard girl who is learning under the guidance of Trev, and a basic magic-user. She came to the land of Gielinor though a dimension transfer rather than her master who was born on Gielinor. She has a romantic interest in Aaron and has a unnatural amount of kindness.

Aaron:

Class-Warrior

Race-Human

Alignment-Neutral good/ N.A., Likely Saradomin

Info: Aaron is a smug teenager being taught the way of the sword from Valient. He hates Trev while respecting him and came to Runescape though the dimension portal rather than being born like most in the world. He has a romantic interest in Jade.

Raynee:

Class-Princess/Warrior

Race-Elf

Alignment- Lawful Good/ Seren

Info- Raynee is the young princess and sole heir of the elven kingdom. She is one of the few members of the elven race who still respect Trev, she was also a member of the army sent to defeat him when he had taken control of a majority of Gielinor (Valient, her, and Ike are the only known survivors). She has a romantic interest in Trev.

Raven:

Class-Assassin

Race-Human/Bird

Alignment- Chaotically Good/Saradomin/Zamorak

Info- Raven was Valient's girlfriend since they we're thirteen until she was transformed into a hawk by accident, leaving Valient believing she's disappeared while Trev tries to fix the transformation. She is currently Trev's Zamorak hawk Blackheart

Rusty:

Class-Bard

Race-Elf

Alignment- Neutral Good/ Seren

Info-Rusty is an elven bartender who is one of the only elves who still considers Trev as friendly. He was the one who revealed the tale of his destruction to Aaron and Jade.

Ike:

Class-Archer

Race-Elf

Alignment- Neutrally Evil/Seren

Info-A very able archer, Ike was chosen to try and stop Trev when he attacked the world. Like his comrades he failed horribly but shocked Trev back to his senses. He has never forgiven Trev for his crimes and having an eye for the princess. He has a romantic interest in Raynee.

Elvarg:

Class-Monster

Race- Dragon

Alignment- Chaotically Evil/ Zamorak

Info- The mother of all green dragons, Elvarg stops at nothing to cause suffering and pain to humans, her main target being the wizard who attempted to kill her, Trev.

XT-421:

Class-Well-rounded

Race- Rinocian android

Alignment- Chaotically Good/ Non-religious

Info-XT-421, or Xavier, is an android created by the Rinocian empire originally used for war (Killing people in front of their lovers[Bastard]) who due to the 'Celeste' event he travels time, space, and dimensions to mend and strengthen love (awwwwww, less of a bastard). He is demon like in appearance, mostly in the wings, and rather queer in personality, He is an expert in fighting and weaponry, with a handful of known abilities (Making machines, mind reading, flight, etc...).

XxXxXxX

Trevoor: There are a lot more characters in the story but they're uninvolved or only mentioned. We'll be right on with the first chapter of 'Playing with Fire' now...


	2. Here He Comes

Trevoor: For those of you who have read my other stories (Cricket chirping) you'll know normally I'd have a funny mini story with my muses, however to avoided spoilers we're skipping that at the moment, disclaimer please.

Isaac: Trev here doesn't own Runescape or any characters by XT-421, which he had to beg on his knees to use in this story-

Trevoor: HEY!

Isaac:-so remember he's not making money, so don't sue...

Playing with Fire

Ch. 1

The elven territories were near death silent during the night, the only sounds were the winds blowing and the wolves howling occasionally. Tonight, however, there was a new sound, a crunch on the wind that warned the days of autumn ticking closer and closer as they went. Up in the crystal tower of the castle in Prifddinas, the balcony doors we're flung open to embrace the nipping wind of the coming season. In this chilly room the figure of the elven princess, Raynee, hung her head sadly in front of her desk. The season change brought another event, her birthday.

"Probably the biggest holiday of the year" She scoffed to herself. While Raynee enjoyed hosting such a beloved party, there was a gift only one person could give that she wanted anymore. She wanted, more than anything else, to have the infamous dark wizard Trev, her oldest friend in the world, to climb the tower wall (like he always did) not to give a random hello and pick me up (which was always his reason), but instead to pronounce his love for her, to tell her that he only was then able to realize how much he cared for her. At least, that's what she'd dream about almost all day. Just because she's a princess doesn't mean she can't have unrealistic wants and dreams, she's not living in a fairy-tale just because she's royalty.

Her balcony doors were wide open to signal to him that his presence would be appreciated, although Trev never caught on to this subtle message and dropped by anytime he was nearby. While there were rumors that Valient's group, which included the dark wizard, was spending the night camping in the nearby forest, it was impossible to be sure. Raynee hoped that they we're in the area so they could be invited to her party at least, but there was no way to reach them from the twenty floor tower her room was in, and sneaking out the door wouldn't work with every elf in the kingdom, save her, the king, and a bartender, wanted him dead, including her guards. Raynee paced over to lean on the balcony railing and just look at the night sky while the wind played with her grass green gown and similar colored ponytail. Seeing a falling star light up in the night sky, the princess took a deep breath.

"I wish if Trev feels anything towards me, he'd just say it," she breathed to herself, feeling better for letting her thoughts out. Her slightly smiling face was plastered with shock when the star turned in midair and crashed into the forest several miles away, causing a crash that Zamorak's thunder would be jealous of. The logical thing to do would be report the strange occurrence quickly and investigate, however instinct won the battle and Raynee fainted where she stood.

XxXxXxX

A wizard dressed in dark cloaks sat near a small flame somewhere in the elven territory. The blue hair he wore proudly hung sadly over his face as he changed the flame's size with deep breaths. He knew the Elven capital was north a bit, only a mile at most, and as much as he wanted too he couldn't go and tell Raynee, his closes friend after Valient, how deeply he cared for her, that he might love her. While doing this was a constant plan when he visited over the last few years, he was just too frightened about the possibility of rejection and loss of an old friend. To avoid this from happening he learned to just keep his mouth shut and stay friends. Besides, she was the princess; she could have every guy in the land line up if she wanted to. Letting out a deep sigh, the wizard almost extinguished the small flame.

"I'm cold as it is," A rough voice informed, "Could we please keep the fire we have? We're out of firewood, Trev."

"Well, Val, this entire forest is a bunch of firewood," Trev responded with a smirk.

A young man wearing a set of light blue armor plunked down next to the dark wizard, a rather annoyed expression taking over his face while he spoke, "Yeah, because using the forest as firewood worked so wonderfully last time, huh?" Trev's head hung down, his blue hiding the expression on his face while the sound of sniveling played like a broken record. "Come on," Valient pleaded sympathetically, "It wasn't your fault."

The reassurance however fell on deaf ears; Trev was never going to believe the comfort he got from his friends over the last two years. They we're dead wrong, he had chosen to side with the dark knights and go on a rampage that destroyed half of Gielinor (Millions of soldiers-One Fifteen year old boy, doing a great job guys...) in an endless flame.

Feeling desperate to change the topic, Valient spoke quietly, "Where's Aaron, he's supposed to be on guard right now," Trev merely pointed to the other side of the fire where a young teen was asleep up against a tree.

"He's your headache," The wizard mumbled emotionlessly, receiving a worried look from his friend.

"Thinking about Raynee," He stated rather than asked. The relationship between the wizard and princess was no secret except to each other. He swore that his friends might be the most oblivious people in the world. Trev just looked forward, his mouth curled into a grin.

"There's nothing here to remind me of her, now if we were in Crandor..." He looked sarcastically into the distance.

"Seriously, want to talk about it?" Valient asked getting slightly annoyed.

"Nothing to talk about," Trev retorted, looking away into the woods. Realizing this conversation was going nowhere, the warrior looked up at the night sky.

"Hey!" He exclaimed looking excited, "A falling star!" Trev only glanced at the streak flying across the starry night.

"Some bastard's getting lucky tonight," He mumbled. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the falling star change direction and began growing closer. Wide eyed, he and his armored friend watched the ball of light land several yards away in the dense forest with an ear shattering crash.

Now partly awake, Aaron began grumbling, "If you wanted me up you could've asked." The older teens, however, weren't listening as they stared in shock in the direction the satellite had crashed down.

"Well call us bastards," Valient cheered as he ran towards the crash site with his light blue pickaxe swinging. A burst of smoke changed the staff in the wizard's hand into a pick of similar color as he ran after his partner. He was quickly followed by Aaron and Jade who had emerged from her tent both with steel gray picks to join in the event unfolding

XxXxXxX

In a thirty foot wide and fifteen foot deep crater, a gleaming grey and purple creature rose from the hole it had created on entry. After checking everything was functioning properly after an unexpected call caused the crash-landing, the creature began to clean up the hole when it heard a rustling from approaching beings. To avoid blowing cover so early, the queer creature jumped up into a nearby tree.

"What in the name of Guthix? There's nothing here." A rough voice growled in frustration.

"Luck comes and goes, we'll have to wait till next time," Another, calmer voice explained.

"Aw, this was going to be my first falling star too..." A female voice whined, obviously distressed by the dead lead. The creature observed the humans curiously.

"They're speaking English. Strange, I rarely hear the same language twice," It told itself, becoming curious, "Never mind, I've got work to do." The metal demon snuck though the trees until it was out of sight before jumping into the air and flying away on dragon-like wings towards the crystal city in the distance. Arriving, trying to stay out of sight of the countless guards, the dark being landed on the balcony of the tower room above the castle. The strange creature walked inside the room to find a teenage girl knocked out on the floor, her hair rippled across the floor like frozen waves.

"Excuse me?" The metal man nudged the girl receiving a small groan, "Are you Raynee?"

The girl looked up to the strange sight before answering, her mind rather cloudy,

"Yes, who are you?" She asked as she got up.

"I am Xavier, model number XT-421 of the Rinocian Empire, I am a fully sentient artificial intelligence life form on a mission to heal the hearts of creatures throughout existence!" The response had given the princess enough time to clear her head, grasp the situation, and faint again. "I need to work on my greetings…"

XxXxXxX

Trevoor: If you didn't guess who the metal creature was you should probably go. Yes this is TrevXRaynee centric (Shipping nameTBA) but there will be tidbits of ValientXRaven (Shipping nameTBA) and AaronXJade (You get the idea, I don't have names yet), now stay tuned for stupidity, romance, action, and my trademark misadventures with my muses. Before I go can I ask if anyone has a Rinocian to English dictionary I can use? No, nobody? Oh well, Goodnight...


	3. Bad Death Spawn!

Trevoor: After long (and I mean long) delay, we bring you another chapter of this tale. For you efforts to already stay involved, you get an Eatin' Park Smiley Cookie (If you haven't seen one LOOK IT UP, IT'S CALLED GOOGLE).*Sigh* Ever notice that when you get creative inspiration, god has to give you a week of being busy?

Isaac: We're not speaking to you...

Trevoor: What, why?

Aelita: You ignored us for two chapters!

Yoshi: #^(!^$#\*%!$!

Trevoor: Can't argue with that, will someone at least do the disclaimer?

Isaac: Fine, Trev doesn't own Runescape or XT-421. All copyright laws, real or otherwise, are being respected to the lowest degree that still prevents legal issues.

Playing with Fire

Ch. 2

Raynee awoke with a sledgehammer-like pounding in her head. Letting out a frustrated sigh and swearing to replace the wood floor with a carpet, she noticed a being that appeared to be made of metal sitting at her desk filing its claws.

"Morning, darling," It spoke in a motherly tone, "I was so worried, never repeatedly collapse on the floor again." She searched her mind to why the figure in her chair seemed familiar.

"Xavier, is it?" She asked nursing the bump on her head.

"The one, and unfortunately, only," It moaned in the voice she remembered, "So, want to explain why I'm here?"

Raynee gave the intruder a confused stare, "You don't know why you're in my room?"

"Nope," He answered while admiring his new nail job, "All I know is you need help with your love life, now who's the shining knight?"

"It's nothing, just don't bother," The elf reassured while strolling to her bed.

"I can't leave until the job is done, now who is it?" Xavier pushed on, "Come on, tell me. Who is it? Who? Who? Who? Wh-"

"ALLRIGHT!" She seethed, glaring down at the metal man in front of her, "For the love of Seren, you're annoying."

"It's in the job description," XT informed with a grin, "So, who's prince charming?"

Raynee averted her eyes trying to focus on anything other than the sinister looking being that wanted to help, "Well, he's not a knight, he's a wizard. His name's Trev and he's been my best friend for ages but, I don't know, I've always wished we were more than friends since we met," She looked off into space still avoiding the creature's eyes, which had turned to the color green from the original blue.

"So, this Trev character, is the boy that brought me here?" Xavier pondered aloud, "Would you care to elaborate what draws you to him, my lady?"

"Well," The elf started, "He's strong and rather good looking, though he stands in his friend Valient's shadow there, but he's selfless, funny, and is always there when I need him," She sighed, "But he's an adventurer, I'm the princess who just walks to the Grand Exchange every now and again. For all I know he's over at the Blue Moon with a different girl."

"Well, he's really missing out then," XT reassured, causing the elf to blush a bit, "Don't worry your pretty little head, I'm here to make your fantasy come true."

The small grin on Raynee's face was wiped from existence, "Even if he's not seeing anyone he doesn't see me any more than a friend."

Xavier jumped to the railing of the balcony, the demon wings ready for take-off, "We'll see sweetheart," He challenged.

"Where are you going?" Raynee questioned, dashing to the doorway

"I'm going to meet this Trev," Xavier replied, jumping into a hover.

"How will you find him, you don't even know what he looks like," She cried, leaning over the railing towards the metal creature in the air.

"Actually I do, I read your mind a bit ago, I just wanted you to say it out loud," The android replied, laughing psychotically at her shocked expression. Before she could udder another word, Xavier had already crossed the horizon with a bang.

XxXxXxX

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Valient declared as he climbed out of the crater defeated. The rest of the group moaned sadly at the loss of a chance before walking back towards their camp.

"I'm going to take another look," Trev stated.

"You won't find anything if Val didn't," Aaron shot over his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm magic," Trev informed before turning towards the crash site down the path. Once he had reached the hole, he jumped in without a second thought. He went to work at the dirt with the golden war hammer he carried on his back, crushing and moving the dirt. While digging though the dirt a flash caught his eye. Looking up, the wizard swore he saw something up in the tree. Thinking logically, he fired a ball of flame into the tree nearby, causing a metal body to fall from the leaves. Cautiously, Trev walked towards the fallen creature.

"What kind of golem is this?" He asked more to himself than anyone else.

"I'm not a golem, I'm an android," The being mumbled getting up, "And I believe that course of action was unnecessary."

"Sorry princess," Trev replied sarcastically while pulling the metal being to its feet, "And you are a golem, inanimate object brought to life by magic."

"Science brought me to life," The metal creature corrected.

"Believe what you will," The wizard replied, "So, got a name?"

"I'm Xavier, model number XT-421 of the Rinocian Empire, on a mission to repair and strengthen broken hearts all though-out time and space," He answered with a giggle.

"So that was you crashing last night, you had us excited about finding some star bits," Trev said leaning on his staff. "Anyways, my nam-"

"Trev," Xavier cut him off, "Trev Slayer, I already know. If I'm going to help you I have to know these things." Trev just gazed at the creature before him.

"You're here to help me mend and strengthen my broken heart'? Thanks but I'm good."

"If that was true I wouldn't be here," XT informed taping his foot impatiently, "I'm just here to help you and the elven princess."

"Unnecessary," Trev blurted, becoming nervous, "If anyone needs help it's Val, his girl's a bird."

"Really?" The metal man asked curiously, "Strange, but that isn't what I'm here for, I'm here because you called me."

"I did no such thing," Trev denied, looking away with his arms crossed.

"You thought it, you wanted to be with Raynee. You don't want to admit it out-loud, but it's what you wanted and brought me here to be your headache." It was true that Trev had prayed for a way to be with Raynee, last night being no exception, but he hoped it wouldn't be like the creature before him.

"Got a resume I can look at? Just to be sure I can trust you," He asked hoping that Xavier had nothing to show for himself.

"Actually, I do," He replied happily, letting a screen extend from his chest. After a few moments, the screen lite up with pictures of pairs of every shape and kind holding each other, kissing, cuddling, you name it. The pairs continued on for several minutes with all sorts of couples; species Trev recognized, some he didn't, some of two different species (like the yellow fox and a plant-like being that seemed sickeningly adorable), some even of the same gender (something frowned upon in Gielinor greatly). It didn't matter who or what the picture was of, they were always happy with being with the other.

"Damn," Trev whispered when the slideshow ended, his eyes resembling saucers.

"Everyone you saw was at one point a client of mine, all of them were sure that their relationship would never work but only needed a gentle nudge," Behavior sighed happily, his eyes turning a deep green as he looked fondly into space.

"You're good, I can't deny it without wanting to blow my own head off, but I'm beyond help here," Trev admitted, his eyes paying close attention to the grass.

"Care to explain why?" XT asked plopping down on a fallen log, being quickly followed by the blue-haired magician.

"Let's not go into deep detail, I did some," He paused, choking on his words, "Things and most of her race wants me dead. I didn't stop until the day my friends, and Ike, confronted me and brought me to my senses, after receiving a nasty beating."

"So because you did theses," Xavier paused to mock Trev's gag, causing the boy next to him to start snickering, "Things, you don't think she'll trust you?"

Trev's smile faded, "Don't blame her if she doesn't fully trust me still."

"We'll have to prove you wrong then, huh?" Xavier challenged with a cockiness Trev was used to hear out of his own mouth.

"Well, you seem like the best they come, why not?" Trev agreed, having his smile return a bit.

"Well, how about we head on over and give Raynee our best regards," The metallic demon suggested,

"I'd think it'd be in everyone's best interest if I checke-" Trev's sentence was cut short by the unmistakable sound of flapping. Both Xavier and Trev looked to the sky only to find a mass of green scaled hurdling towards them.

The android, being capable of going from zero to sonic boom within a blink of an eye, was able to jump out of the way with Trev being dragged along quickly before the ball crashed into the ground creating a crater that rivaled the other only a few paces away.

"Elvarg," Trev groaned, realizing the identity of the green dragon now hovering over the pit it had created.

"Who?" Xavier asked, frightened and slightly bored at the dragon's presence.

"The mother of the green dragons and every adventurer's nightmare, no matter how strong," Trev replied, readying his square, orange shield.

"This doesn't look too eventful," XT assured with a smug look as he turned to face the dragon, only to receive a dragon breath head on. While not causing any major damage, the blast had flung Xavier into a nearby tree, the impact causing the tree to splinter instantly.

"Whoa," He gaped, "It has been a long time since I've been knocked around." His shock went unnoticed as Trev was keeping most of the dragon's attacks at bay with his shield and staff to defend him. He struggled to keep the dragon's claw away with his orange shield while his staff was taking quick strikes at the creature's head, only succeeding in angering the beast. Xavier ran forward in a blinding speed to deliver a punch to the monster's exposed side only to find his punch wasn't only ineffective, but ignored as well. Remaining confident, XT formed a handled tube in his hand.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but, a Dwarven Minicannon that small is not going to help," Trev informed though gasps as he deflected a fiery blast from the dragon. Ignoring him, Xavier fired the weapon causing a series of bangs and a stream of flashes to fly towards the dragon's blind side. Unfortunately, the attack was again fruitless, ineffective at even causing the creature to flinch.

"Dragon skin is incredibly strong," He mumbled to himself thinking his plan over. Bullets seemed too weak, explosives were unnecessarily dangerous given the circumstances, and the previous attacks both he and Trev had thrown proved that melee was effective as using a flyswatter. He weighed his few options left before thinking of a plan.

"Trev!" He called, hating to ask him to help given his predicament, "Can you hold him?"

"Her," Trev corrected while jumping from a claw swipe, "But yeah, I can hold her. You'll get five seconds and one shot, I didn't bring enough runes to do it twice.

Xavier nodded, "I'll only need three seconds." As Trev waved his staff, causing purple ropes to restrain the trashing Elvarg, the android had changed his small weapon to a large cannon that required both of his hands. A red orb appeared before the barrel as the aim was lined up with the dragon in question. By the time the destructive red laser fired into the dragon's side, the purple ropes had begun to fail. Luckily, the beam had connected with its target before the dragon could move into the cat-like pounce, causing her to be blown away into the woods with a cry of pain.

"Impressive weapon, better than the sling shots most of us use," Trev complimented, laughing to himself.

"The Spartan Laser never fails," Xavier announced with his trademark giggle of happiness. "I'm impressed with how you held that dragon with a shield and," He paused looking at the wizard for a moment, "Magic."

"No, It was a science," Trev informed with a wide grin.

"So," Xavier started while extending his clawed hand that seemed recently manicured, "Acquaintances?" Trev looked down at the hand before him then to the creature who owned the appendage.

"No," He said before griping the claw tightly, "Friends." A small crash could be heard as a tree was toppled over when the silhouette of Elvarg flew away from the forest she had crashed into.

"I'll get her one day," Trev mumbled as he walked back towards his camp. "I'll catch up with you in the city when I grab my group, go to a place called softwater and tell Rusty I sent you." He called before running off into the thick woods. Xavier looked around for a few seconds before deciding to take off back in the direction he had come. Noticing he was a little low on energy he decided to just walk and remain in as much light as possible.

"Hope the weather stays nice or I'll be as useful as a gargoyle."

XxXxXxX

Isaac: Fox and plant creature?

Trevoor: Tails and Cosmo, if I didn't mention Seeds of love it wouldn't have been a proper XT-421 story, check that off the list.

Rayquaza: 1. Reference Tails and Cosmo, Check.

2. Involve wishes, Check.

3. Have some sort of musical number...

Trevoor: I think I'll skip the last one for now, unless you guys want to do karaoke?

Aelita: Why'd you mention about the whole 'same gender' thing?

Trevoor: Because Runescape is run by immature kids that think Gay and Fuck are equal on inappropriate terms. Also I can't remember a single storyline couple that wasn't strait.

Yoshi: #&)!%\&($^\*^?

Trevoor: I'm not against homosexuals (for the angry, homophobic mob: P.M. me if you want to know my address) I just don't find other men attractive.

Isaac: *Poses* You sure?

Trevoor: ...

Aelita: I'll boil my eyes now.

Rayquaza: Right behind you…


	4. Mike 'n Ike

Trevoor: You know what I hate? Idiots. But let's be more specific, the idiots that were fixing my internet connection. Talking to the guy on the phone was like talking to a brick wall (EX: Me: what now? Him: unplug the computer. Me: Ok, it's unplugged. Him: Why'd you do that?) and after that was over it took forever to get someone down here. God, someone do the declaimer while I punch a hole in the wall.

Isaac: Trevoor doesn't own Runescape or XT-421, he also may have over reacted about getting the internet fixed...

Rayquaza: No one is that dense, right?

Playing With Fire

Ch. 3

"So, you guys will be training with Val for a while," Trev finished.

"I'm confused, why do you need to go to Prifddinas again?" Jade asked.

"Just doing research for the wizard tower library," He replied nervously.

"Research on his princess," Aaron called from in his tent. Trev gazed at the tent at the far side of the smoldering fireplace wordlessly.

"No excuse," Valient shot from the tree he was resting under.

"No," The wizard replied, "I just thought he was asleep."

After saying farewell again, Trev disappeared in a puff of white smoke without another word.

"Working with that kid since we could walk and I'm still not used to that," Valient admitted as he began to start the fire back up.

XxXxXxX

The, ironically, rusty door of Rusty's bar flew open with a loud screech as the hinges begged for mercy. The being at the door drug its clawed feet as it moved towards the counter, receiving dirty looks the entire way there from the various elves settled in the cramped excuse of a bar. As it sat on the stool the creature began to tap his fingers on the counter out of either nervousness or impatience.

"Don't worry," a gruff voice called, "They're wasted, they won't even get up without a heartfelt speech." Turning, the creature found a middle aged elf standing before him cleaning a glass.

"I just don't like to fight," The creature replied, the voice as cold as the metal he was made off.

"Got a name, or should I call you bucket head?" The man asked with a grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Xavier, call me Xavier," He replied with less of an edge to his voice.

"I'm Rusty, so where are you from?" He continued.

"You wouldn't believe me," Xavier said with chuckle, choosing to like Rusty.

"Try me!" The bartender challenged.

"I'm from another planet, time, and dimension,"

The metal man mused ([In the voice of Foghorn Leghorn] See what I did there son? That's -I say- that's what we call alteration.).

"Well, it's good to see people traveling from far and wide here," Rusty replied with a grand smile.

"You people are really accepting, you know that?" Xavier informed.

"In the land of Runescape, we see allot of crazy things, just last week I was serving a gang of winged people who were passing though." He replied, cleaning a new glass. "So, can I get you anything?"

"I don't drink, I'm just waiting for someone," Xavier admitted with a bit of a laugh.

"Who ya waiting for?" Rusty asked mindlessly.

"A wizard, his name's Trev Slayer." The simple words had quieted the entire bar, the dirty from earlier return with a vengeance.

Rusty visibly gulped before speaking, "You, my friend, have given a very persuasive speech." The two watched as the elves started for them, some stopping to grab crude weapons.

'I don't have the energy for a bar fight, I'll shut down in seconds of fighting.' Xavier began to panic a bit, fearing he'd be forced to defend himself. As soon as the first patients began to swing a stool leg a familiar voice called out.

"Let's get it started in here!" It sang. The dark wizard began to stroll through the crowd rotating his arms in a ridiculous motion, choosing to stop in the middle and continue the strange dance. Noticing the crowd had not only shifted attention but also dropped any will to fight, XT became confused.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"Magic," Rusty joked, "I can just serve drinks and duck anytime someone gets rowdy, Trev, on the other hand, can get the entire bar to preform Swan Lake."

"I was informed the elves hated him," Xavier replied.

"Most do, the authority Trev holds is out of fear, not respect." The bartender explained.

"They fear that?" XT joked while pointing to the dark wizard square dancing with an elf that seemed between the real world and unconsciousness.

"After a few swigs they forget who's the stronger man, elves are mostly trained in archery, a wizard's worst fear is a fully trained elven archer." Rusty replied with a soft smile as he continued to watch with his metal acquaintance. After growing tired of the dancing, Trev slid into the stool next to Xavier with a joyous expression.

"One Wizard Mind Bomb Rusty, if you may," He requested to the bartender who walked into the backroom after a quick nod.

"Nice performance, you really had me at the entrance," XT teased.

"I've been told my feet are fire," The wizard joked, "So you're a Black Eye Peas fan?"

Xavier looked up in shock. "How do you know about them?" He asked.

"Well," Trev began, "Like a majority of the humans here, my parents were from the other dimension where they apparently were big music lovers." Trev explained.

"Other dimension?" Xavier pressed on.

"Yeah, Gielinor is linked to a planet called Earth, people there can choose to be teleported here to live what they call a 'fantasy' life," The wizard continued as Rusty brought out a mug from the back, filled to the brim with a transparent white liquid.

"So that's why you can speak English." Xavier realized.

"Not just English, you'll find almost any other dimension language here, I learned German from a friend a few years ago." Trev replied with a smirk as he paid Rusty in a few gold coins. "It's quite nice living here, I hear the other world's economy is a nightmare."

The duo laughed for a moment at the comment, dying down when a knife made of a transparent material stuck itself into the bar table next to Trev's hand.

"Who's today's luck sucker?" Trev asked to himself while he turned, a face of recognition flashed as the elf covered in green garments walking towards them as he whipped his white hair as he walked. A barely audible low growl could be heard in the quietness of the bar. "Ike"

"Looky here, my favorite peasant," The elf chuckled as he pulled out the clear knife, "I like your toy." Trev continued to growl softly in Ike's presence. "I was just here to inform you we don't need to have these petty fights anymore, I'm turning over a new leaf per say. I'm going to take Raynee to her birthday as my date. See? Our problem is solved!"

"I'll have you know, she hates dancing with slime," Trev retorted as he grabbed for his staff.

Two, admittedly, strong arms slammed onto the counter top, "Don't address your superiors in such a way!" Ike roared, receiving a nasty raspberry from the wizard. "So immature, I'll see you at the party, if you're invited."

Trev calmed down a bit along with the rest of the bar once the elf had exited the bar. "Who was that?" Xavier inquired."

"A spoiled noble elf, me and him have been fighting since the incident. He can get over the fact I've changed since then," Trev murmured.

"Since you attempted to destroy this world?" Xavier asked emotionlessly.

Trev choked on his drink for a moment, "How'd you know? I only said 'incident'."

"I can read you like a book," He replied, "Literally, I can read your mind."

"Can we not do that?" Trev asked with a smirk.

"Fine," XT agreed, faking exasperation, "You know that was rather immature back there."

"I thought you were on my side," He joked.

"Alright, alright," Xavier started, "Back to your problem, how about you come about thirty meters north of where I crashed down in about an hour? Oh, and wear something nice."

"What are you planning?" The wizard asked with a sly grin, receiving a rather cold stare.

"Just show up," The metal being continued.

The wizard took a finial gulp of his drink and nodded, "I'll see you later XT, I still have to give Jade her lessons for today." After, he ran off towards the door waving to his metal friend.

"He's one of a kind," Rusty laughed from behind the counter.

"I'll say," Xavier mused as he began for the door, thank Rusty before truly leaving.

XxXxXxX

Raynee was braiding her hair when she heard a tapping on her balcony door. She turned to be greeted by Xavier with his wings still suspending him in the air.

"Get in here silly," She called.

"Thought I should be polite, my lady," He replied with a mocking British accent and a quick bow.

"So, how'd meeting Trev go?" She asked while rocking back and forth in her chair.

"You know, stopped in, said hi, fought off a dragon, shared a drink at the ba-"

"What!" Raynee cried.

"It was one drink," Xavier reassured.

"I don't care about your drinking habits, you fought a dragon?" Raynee continued.

"I wish you would care, I think I have a serious problem," Xavier jested, "The dragon was no trouble, Elvarg was it?"

"You fought Elvarg?" The princess gawked.

"It's not important, we need to get you ready," He continued as he began to walk around her examining.

"Ready for what?" She asked while trying to follow her metal friend with her head.

"Your date tonight, that's what," XT replied looking deep in thought.

"Date? With who?" The elf continued.

"What am I here for?" The robot asked as he began to measure out her dimensions.

After a moment her realization kicked in like boxing kangaroo, "I can't go tonight, I can't be ready in time."

Xavier gazed at her unamused, "I ask again, what am I here for? Besides, you don't know what time it is."

"When do I need to be ready then?" Raynee asked.

"You have an hour to look prettier than usual," Xavier replied tapping her nose, causing her to giggle.

"Alright, make me look like a princess then," Raynee laughed on joined by her new makeup artist.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Trevoor: Well we've established out main bad guy.

Rayquaza: He reminds me of you.

Yoshi: $^#&%&#^^*$^*&^$&^!

Isaac: Oh very true.

Aelita: You make an amazing argument.

Trevoor: I hate you all…


	5. The date

Trevoor: My writing schedule is about as predictable as Bob FM's playlist (Google it).

Rayquaza: You got that right, it's really absurd.

Isaac: It's predictably unpredictable.

Aelita: You can bet on it being random.

Yoshi: (%^*$*(^#&$%^$%&^^$%&$%^*#%^!

Trevoor: That's enough, someone do a disclaimer…

Rayquaza: Trev owns nothing in this story, now eat a cookie.

Playing With Fire

Ch. 3

"What do you guys think?" Trev asked as he pranced out of his tent in a full tuxedo with a blue tie and his messy hair as well combed as it could get, after getting back to camp he put two and two together and came to the conclusion that he had a blind date with one of his best friends.

"You brought that with us on this training trip?" Aaron asked, barely looking up from the fire.

"I'm magic, if I want to wear a tuxedo all I have to do is snap my fingers," Trev explained, changing to his wizard robes and back to the tuxedo is a few puffs of smoke to prove his point.

"So, where are you going that you need a tux?" Valient asked while cooking a steak over the fire.

"You know, out," Trev replied as he began to fidget.

"So, where is out?" Aaron asked without looking up.

"You know," Trev began, suddenly becoming very interested in the tree nearby, "Oh, look at the time, I better run." Sooner than anyone could look up, Trev was already bolting tough the woods to who-knows-where.

"You'd think he had a date," Jade joked with a giggle, causing everyone in the camp to break out in laughter. Once the group had calmed down, they began to look at each other with wide, amused smiles that slow melted into recognition.  
>"Follow that wizard," Val cried while running down the same path Trev had, quickly followed by Aaron and Jade.<p>

XxXxXxX

"Isn't his a little too dressy?" Raynee asked while looking at the silky, sparkling green dress in the mirror.

"You don't like it?" Xavier asked with mock hurt.

"No I-I love it," She shuddered, "But isn't it too much?"

Xavier just kept fiddling with her hair, "You don't want to look good for your date?" At the reminder of the event ahead, the princess began to fall forward a bit, kept in an upright position only by XT's firm grip on her hair. "You faint, and you're going with a few inches off your ponytail." Xavier threated, causing the elf to sit back up strait.

"Sorry Xavier, I'm just nervous. How did you convince Trev to show up anyways?" Raynee asked while looking over her shoulder to the robot that was still trying to braid her ponytail.

"Talked to him about it over a pint," He replied while letting her hair go, satisfied by the look.

"Does he know I'm coming?" She asked nervously.

"Yes," Answered forcibly before quieting, "Kinda"

Raynee rolled her eyes and looked over her reflection, she trusted her new friend but she didn't share his confidence.

"Alright, it's about time to go." Xavier informed while walking over to the balcony.

"So, where are we going?" Raynee asked while walking up next to her metal friend.

"Where I crashed," The robot replied with a giggle.

"But, that's miles away, how are we going to get there in time?" Raynee asked, considerably shocked.

"Like this," XT began before he grabbed her hand and jumped off the balcony. Smiling impishly at her squeals, he extended his wings and began towards the impact site.

"You're insane!" The princess cried.

"You know it," He laughed before speeding up towards the destination ahead.

XxXxXxX

Trev stood a distance from the crater that his metal friend had caused with his arms behind his back and a bit of a fidget in his body. He watched the setting sun while waiting for his friends to arrive. As if on cue, the robot and elf came into sight on the horizon midflight, with faint laughing coming from the direction. A small dust cloud blew up as the demon-like form of Xavier made a landing next to Trev.

"Nice entrance," Trev informed, dusting himself off from his friends' entrance.

"So," Raynee began shyly. "Where will we be eating?"

XT pointed to a table set up near the edge of the clearing of the forest, set with plates, silverware, and candles.

"Wait, you were with me for the last hour," Raynee started, looking at the metal man next to her. "How, in the name of Seren, did you pull this off?

Without looking up, Xavier pointed to a small metal being near the table that looked almost entirely like himself. "He helps with the behind the scenes. Now take a seat, you're dinner will be prepared in a moment."

The duo shrugged and began for the table, Trev pulling out Raynee's chair like a gentleman (*coughs* Continue).

"So, I hear XT had been getting you in trouble," Raynee began, breaking the silence.

"He hasn't been a problem, glad you're getting along well with him," Trev replied, becoming interested in a tree nearby.

"Yeah, he is a nice friend," The Elf commented, watching her plate like it was about to run from the table. "He didn't drag you from Lumbridge, did he?"

"No," He laughed, "We were in the forest training when he showed up."

"How long will you be staying?" She asked shyly.

"You know, another week or two, Aaron just can't learn as fast as Jade," Trev mused, causing both to laugh a bit.

Once the bit of laughter died down the princess spoke up again. "If you're staying that long, would you be able to attend my birthday party?"

"I'd love to!" Trev beamed.

Raynee gave him a meek smile, "Great, it's in a few days in the center of town."

"It's a date then," The wizard replied, causing both of their faces to turn ever so slightly pink. Luckily or not for both of them, Xavier had returned with two silver platters covered in- "Spaghetti?" (You can't escape the Weegee.)

"Would you prefer a different dish?" Xavier asked with a very fake Italian accent.

"This is fine, really, thanks XT," Raynee assured with a smile, causing the robot to walk off with a smirk. While the conversation continued (Probably not talking about something important, no sarcasm there, I'm serious) Xavier took the time to dive into a nearby bush and continue to spy on the two enjoying themselves. The night carried on for a few minutes fine until XT heard the faintest whisper that would go unnoticed by anyone else.

"Get off my foot…" A mummer cried that sounded familiar to the metal man, although he couldn't quite place the voice. Looking around he noticed a bit of black cloth and a sparkle of clean armor poking out of a nearby bush. Angry and slightly curious about someone spying on his clients, he snuck over to get a better look at the group in the bush finding a small, innocent looking witch, a young man in shiny gray armor, and an older man in a light blue colored armor that was smiling and stroking his goatee.

"So, do you think Raynee had to ask him out?" The larger man whispered with a light laugh.

"Well, Trev wouldn't have done it himself, he's a coward," The younger boy joked, receiving a bonk on the head from the witch's staff. "Hey!"

"Be nice Aaron," she scolded before returning to the wizard and elf with a giggle, causing the larger man to snicker as well.

"Real mature, Val," The boy named Aaron muttered.

As amused by this display he was, XT decided to make his presence known. "So, you've been expecting this?" He asked with a smirk, trying not to laugh as their sudden gasps. The largest man, Val, turned with a light blue blade drawn.

"Who are you," He commanded in a hush voice, though his entire voice seemed to demand respect.

"I'd give you the intro but I'd rather not bring attention to us, I'm Xavier, all you need to know is I arranged this dinner," He replied coolly while staring at the owner of the sword being pointed near his face. After several moments of little to no reaction, XT fearing the trio would start a fight he didn't want to have, the small witch walked up and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Xavier," She greeted with a bubbly voice.

"Jade, what are you doing?" Aaron question asked grudgingly.

"He seems nice."

"He looks like Zamorak"

"If he's a friend of Jade, he's a friend of mine," Val replied shaking the robot's hand. "Knight Valient, at your service."

After listening closely to the conversations, XT quickly put two and two together. "You were the group that Trev was with the night I crashed."

"That was you? No wonder we didn't find any star bits," Aaron groaned.

"This has been all well and good getting acquainted, but my clients are trying to enjoy their night," Xavier announced in a hush voice while pointing to the couple eating the pasta and idly chatting.

"Can we stay?" Jade asked innocently.

XT pondered the idea for a moment and shrugged. "I suppose , just keep quiet."

The group darted back to the side of the bush like a few schoolchildren eavesdropping, a few giggles from Jade and Xavier were the only sounds made for the rest of the night other than the couple's own conversations until the princess excused herself.

"Sorry Trev, I best go before my father sends a search party," She said shyly.

"You want me to take you home?" He asked politely (What a gentleman *coughs*)

"No. I'll be fine" She assured before hugging him, "Goodnight." Was all she said before disappearing in a puff of smoke, leaving Trev smiling faintly and heading towards the campsite. Once he was out of sight, a piece of shrubbery nearby let out collective sighs and expelled a large amount of smoke, leaving the area near the bush barren of any life other than itself.

XxXxXxX

Trev strolled through the dark woods with a large smile on his face, he could have teleported and appeared at the camp in seconds, but he wanted to enjoy the warm night in the elven forest. He continued to walk in the direction of his camp when a bush nearby moved slightly, causing him to ready his staff for whatever might jump out at him. For several agonizing seconds nothing happened, then suddenly the bush moved again and much more violently until it finally spat out a ball of fur. Dropping his weapon down, the wizard approached and petted the ball of fur.

"It's little late to up Mr. Rabbit, huh?" He asked while rubbing the creature's head. The creature seemed to be enjoying the affection until the arrow pierced its neck, causing Trev to jump at the sudden action. He turned his head to find the shooter, his white hair glowing in the moonlight with his bow resembling diamonds.

"Some elf you are," He muttered to the attacker, "What do you want Ike?" (Wow, he's a bastard, the bunny didn't do anything to him…)

"I've got to eat too," Informed while drawing a knife that resembled the crystal of both the arrow and bow. "Enjoy your date?"

"I did, the pasta was a little undercooked but I'm not complaining," Trev let loose a toothy smile.

"Watch your mouth, you might lose a few teeth if you parade them about," Ike scoffed, doing his best to intimidate the cocky wizard.

"Who would take them, everyone loves this smile," He informed while pointing to his ever-growing smirk.

Without a comeback at hand, Ike continued on in the conversation. "Let's make this clear, you are to stay away from Raynee, you'll only do her harm."

"Name one ti-"

"Have you looked at her hands lately?" He asked with a deadpan expression, causing the wizard to look of to the side for a moment.

_Raynee ran forward to meet Trev near the throne where he proceeded to throw his staff to the side and instead fight with his fists that were now ablaze. he easily dodged her first few swings without throwing a punch, however, when she landed a slash onto his shoulder he had grabbed her hands while his we're still on fire. She screamed in pain and fell to her knees crying._

He looked back to his rival with a growl. "What? No comeback? I was hoping you'd put up more of a fight," The Elf taunted. Still growling, Trev raised his staff to strike the noble elf only to receive a quick stab to the shoulder, causing him to drop his weapon, drop to his knees, and clutch the wound.

"Are you going to stay away from my girl?" Ike asked while staring down at the fallen wizard.

"The day Zaros returns," Trev grumbled from the ground.

"Wrong answer," Ike sneered while kicking Trev in the stomach, causing him to collapse. "Wizards are so pathetic…"

XxXxXxX

Trevoor: The end!

Isaac: You're not serious, are you?

Rayquaza: You just killed of the smart-ass, where will we get the comedy relief?

Aelita: Guys, he's not dead…

Yoshi: *%^(^%*#%&($^&%&?

Aelita: There's no way he'd kill off a main character, at least this early.

Trevoor: I might kill Isaac…

Rayquaza: That's fine, he's not a main character.


	6. Ploting

Trevoor: All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chases the weasel.

Isaac: It's worker's bench.

Trevoor: What?

Isaac: It's 'All around the worker's bench'.

Trevoor: No it's not.

Rayquaza: I'm on his side…

Aelita: No, it's mulberry bush.

Trevoor: You're ruining my childhood, GAH! All I own is the characters, other than XT…

Playing with Fire

Ch. 5

Trev threw another punch to the worn skin of his opponent, sending ripples across the flesh. Releasing a deep grunt he threw another punch with more force than the last, causing more damage to the battered foe. It didn't take a rocket scientist to relize he was made. He continued the cycle while his friends- the metal one included- watched in amazement and in slight fear.

"Well," Valient began, "His arm's better."

"You'd think the incident never happened." Aaron mumbled.

They continued to watch the wizard releasing his fury at the noble elf onto his victim, the third on of the day. With one last devastating punch, Trev sent his fist into his enemy, blew through its body, and burst out the other side releasing the innards all over the wall nearby. Feeling the cruelty wasn't enough, Trev lit his arm ablaze and watch his opponent's body crumble to ashes.

"Did the sandbag deserve that?" Xavier asked with a smug grin, he knew the anger wasn't directed at Ike like the rest of his friends thought, but rather that Ike was turning Raynee's affection into a prize for the two young men to compet for. Xavier would have offered to take care off Ike but somthing said Trev wanted to deal with it himself. Without as much as a glance towards his watching friends, Trev snapped his fingers causing a new sandbag to appear in a puff of smoke before carrying on punching.

"For a wizard, he's very in shape," Valient snickered.

XT let out a deep sigh and lost his humor, "Does he do this often?"

"Enough to beat me in arm wrestling," Aaron joked.

Rubbing the areas that appeared to be his temples, Xavier began to walk away, "I'll be back in a bit, you keep him from popping a joint."

"You got it Xavier!" Jade cheered.

Giving a last grin to the cherry girl, XT spread his demon wings to fly away towards Prifddinas to see his other client.

XxXxXxX

Raynee was dancing though her room with a happy giggle, she was still ecstatic from her get together with Trev.

'Date,' she thought, 'It was a date and you know it.'

She continued to pace her room happily when she heard a familiar pair of metallic feet make their way towards her from the balcony.

"Hi XT!" She beamed to her metallic friend, almost knocking him over with her overflowing joy.

"I see someone is overflowing on caffeine," He joked, "How are you princess?"

"Wonderful!"

"Oh really?" He questioned with a smirk.

"Yup, I had a wonderful night last night with Trev, and tomorrow's my big day!" She cheered at her fortune.

"How old are you turning? Ten this year?" XT asked with a voice resembling that of an aging man.

"Seventeen, silly," She replied, happy as ever.

"Aw, I missed out on your sweet sixteen?" Xavier pouted, "May I help with the preparations?"

"I'd wouldn't want to bo-"

"Nonsense sweetheart, I'm here to help, tell whoever is in charge of the party that I'll handle it," He interrupted with a cheery smile.

"Alright, do you know what you're doing?" She questioned, slightly unsure.

"I've got it under control, I know just the team." (Insert A-Team opening here.)

XxXxXxX

"Run this by me again," Trev, who calmed down while XT was gone and was enjoying the memory of the previous night like Raynee, muttered while holding his forehead, "You promised to help with Raynee's birthday with full realization your energy levels would prevent you from calling in everything you need so your turning to us?"

"Yes," Xavier deadpanned, "Why is that hard to understand."

Jade took up next to her master's side, "Don't you think you should have planned better?"

"Do you want to help or not?" The four friends looked at each other and shrugged, each letting out a 'Yes' or a 'Yeah'.

"Good," XT began, very pleased, "We'll need food, decorations, and I'll need some metal and circuitry to work with."

"Will steel do?" Valient asked while swinging a pick made of a similar metal of his armor.

"That would work just fine," The metal man replied joyfully at the smooth start.

"Lev's a good cook, and he always has extra food," Aaron started thoughtfully, "And he still owes me a favor."

Jade hopped around ecstatically, "I know the best place to get some decorations up in Varrock!"

"So, that means I'll be getting the circuitry then," Trev groaned slightly, "You leave me the hardest task in a medieval world." Realizing his situation, everyone except XT walked away with darting eyes and some whistles. Trev glared in the directions of his friends as they walked off with a small growl. He thought deeply for a bit of time silently while XT made a sickening realization, he couldn't hear anything. His hearing was intact, but for some strange reason Trev's mind had become a lead box. He began to pace growing even more frustrated at the task while XT watched and waited, for the first time in a long time, to be told what to do. Suddenly Trev stopped with a wicked smile.

"I know just who to go to," He exclaimed with a grin, "He's a real nut."

"Insane people, my favorite," XT chuckled, "Lead the way."

Trev threw his staff on the ground and stood on it, and with a wave of his hand, the staff began to float above the ground by a foot. "I'll lead, if you can keep up," He taunted while speeding away, quickly followed by his cackling robotic companion.

XxXxXxX

Ike let another arrow fly into the rough bark of the tree with a 'twang'. He couldn't seem to come up with a plan to beat Trev and win Raynee before her party - a party he was invited to due to the host's adorable naïve nature- and avoid any trouble. As much as he hated Trev, he hated the idea of Valient and the rest of his friends trying for revenge. With a last huff and arrow imbedded into the defenseless tree, Ike slumped to the ground in an attempt to gather his thoughts.

"You could always ask for help," A seductive voice called from the foliage above. Snapping his head up, Ike found the figure of a witch lying on a tree branch.

"Sorry Karina, I didn't notice you there," He replied emotionlessly, although he was ecstatic at least one of his friends had come to help.

She disappeared in the shadows of the leaves and reappeared behind a nearby tree before approaching the elf. "A little birdy told me that you needed help eliminating your rival," she began with a smirk, "Why not challenge him to a gentlemen's duel?"

"Keep talking." Ike demanded a little harsher than expected.

"It's more 'official' than a regular duel, you challenge for the girl's heart and he must fight for it, if he losses or if he denies the girl's yours." She cackled with delight.

"That seems barbaric," The elf spat distastefully.

"Any other bright ideas?"

After a moment of thinking Ike accepted defeat. "I guess it is my only option, but there is another problem," He continued crestfallen, "Trev's stronger, and he has too much pride to back out."

"Is he stronger?" Karina teased while coming her short black hair with her fingers.

"Yes."

"Oh really?" She asked playfully while holding a small book out. When Ike took it she pointed to the bookmark sticking out of the top of the book. Judging by his shocked expression, it was perfect.

"You said this was a gentlemen's duel, this is cheating!" He cried.

"Get with the program," She laughed," we're the bad guys, remember?" She began ruffle his hair and smile warmly at him. (Uncle Ernie moment…[Google it, wait never mind, don't Google it…])

"We'll need help to get everything on this list," He grinned, thoroughly convinced with the plan.

"I'll get Draco and Hypnos to lend a hand, we both know the boss will have no part of this." She laughed thinking of their boss, the feared Dark Lord, helping them with a mission of romance.

"Alright, let's get to work, I'll find a power source." Ike Informed before running off like a child going to get a new toy. Karina stared at the elf running into the woods with a sad smile and a sigh.

"I'm going to hate myself for doing this."

XxXxXxX

Ike had been searching for almost an hour with no luck, no power source met all the requirements, it had to be small and concealable, power him indefinitely, and be able to fuse with organic material, but no object in Gielinor seemed to come remotely close to any of these. He was about to give up and ask Karina for a new plan when he tumbled into a crater out in the middle of a clearing. He had been thinking too deeply to notice the crater, even with its immense size. Groaning, he sat up to shack some of the dirt off of himself when he noticed a glimmer in the tossed up earth. A quick swap of his hand revealed a decent sized gem with a diamond cut with a shining purple glow that was almost hypnotizing, the pure energy was pouring off of the gem like water. A wicked, devious, insane grin spread from one ear to another on Ike's face.

"I know you like chess Trev, but I'm afraid you're in checkmate." He laughed manically before groaning. "I've never been so cliché in my life."

XxXxXxX

Trevoor: It's always nice to check in with the baddies every now and again, although I'm disappointed with the length of this chapter.

Rayquaza: What could they be up to?

Aelita: Oh, the suspense.

Isaac: The irony.

Yoshi: &$^$%&%^*$%^&^*(^$&)!

Trevoor: You're all hilarious…


	7. Cause it's filler, filler night

Trevoor: Sorry about the wait, vacation means no computer what-so-ever, it's not really a vacation otherwise (I'm beginning to sound like my father…), then when I came home I found my computer was left on by accident and crashed, sorry for the inconvenience.

Rayquaza: Hope your refreshed psychopath, because you got some work to do.

Isaac: Now just sit down…

Aelita: Get comfy…

Yoshi: #^$%^$%^#$!...

Rayquaza: And, (ties Trev to chair) write for a bit…

Trevoor: I hate you all…

Isaac: Trevoor only owns the characters, other than XT of course! Though, there's not much Joe could do to us if we claimed XT was our character, right?

Rayquaza: I think you've doomed us all…

Playing with Fire

Ch. 6

The trees flew and the wing roared as the duo blasted through the woods, blurs to anyone who happened to catch a glimpse of the wizard and robot. XT looked over to the boy with a grin; his speed was impressive but still no match for his own. With a wicked smile XT decided to blast off ahead to scare the poor boy, the sudden burst leaving the wizard in a tailspin into a nearby bush with a loud groan. Trev lifted his head out of the foliage of the shrubbery with a sinister smile and in a flash reappeared next to XT with a burst of speed his own, leaving them neck and neck. The two flew around each other with boastful laughter while off to the unknown destination, happy as they could be.

That was until everything went black.

Both tumbled from the air with loud groans and clangs of metal until coming to a complete stop face first intro the ground. Being able to shrug off most of the blow, Xavier stood first and regained his footing.

"What did we hit?" Trev mumbled from his resting spot in the mud.

"It appears to be a cast iron fence," He replied emotionlessly staring at the fence now laying on the grown near the black cloaked boy.

"Cast iron?" Trev asked while lifting his head to see the large, gloomy mansion that stood in the middle of a forest deprived of any life, even the leave had gone. "Oh, we're here."

Trev stood and dusted himself off and began to walk towards the large building in the forest. As XT followed he found that the sky became darker s they got closer to the mansion and began to chuckle at the thought of a cliché haunted mansion.

"Watch out for the trees," Trev called back absentmindedly.

"I can hold my own," The robot called back, only to have a tree branch strike his back. "Hey," he cried while looking over his shoulder, "dinner and a movie first!"

They reached the rotting wooden doors at the front only to be greeted with loud whiles and cries from inside that seemed loud enough to be heard in every corner of Gielinor. Opening the door they we're greeted by a redheaded kid with black armor running down the stairs and in their direction that seemed to be causing the loud cries from inside.

"Draco?" Trev questioned, shocked by the boy running in their direction and out the door flailing a paper in the air. Without a glance at the wizard and the metal man he ran out the door screaming to the heavens.

"Was zum Teufel ist passiert?" Trev asked to no one in particular.

They turned back into the man hall of the building to find the source of the boy's distress. The woman had several warts on her light green skin and had a sickly, dark burgundy cloak and hat that was similar to Trev's own. The fire in her eyes, however, was the most frightening thing about her.

"What's wrong witch?" Trev asked looking concerned.

"That young monster stole a page from the library!" She cried in anger while realizing her pursuit had become hopeless.

"Well, it's just one page, nothing could go wrong."

"I guess," She sighed with a gurgling sound coming from the back of her throat, "Well come in and make yourselves at home." Without another work she began up the stairs again.

"Old friend?" XT jested while walking in.

"To be honest, I, nor anyone else, even know her name," Trev admitted with a chuckle.

They began to climb the grand staircase in the middle of the room covered in a deep red, velvet carpet of the musty mansion while making their way to the top of the grand building. After passing up some of the usual undead of the mansions, the common ghosts and skeletons that groaned though the halls, Trev noticed his metal companion was holding the areas that seemed to his temples.

"This place breaks so many laws of nature," He mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me?" The wizard asked.

"Ghosts don't exist, skeletons shouldn't be able to walk, and I swear if I see a zombie doing 'Thriller' I'm going to go bonkers." He growled to the room, oblivious to the door Trev was closing that blocked of the tune of a certain Pop King being hummed by a group of unknown individuals.

"Let's take the long way," Trev suggested.

They found their way to the top of the room where two individuals with long white lab coats were standing in front of a large machine muttering to each other.

"Hi Oddenstein, Hey Ava," The Wizard called while walking into the room, the sudden shout making both of them jump.

"By the gods, don't sneak up on a scientist at work Trev!" The man with grey hair, presumably Oddenstein, cried in shock.

"Sorry professor, can we use some wiring for an upcoming party?"

Without a word the girl nodded her head to a pile of broken machinery and scrap metal before returning to work on the large unknown machine.

"Thanks!" Trev jumped towards the pile and began to fill his arms with broken machinery until he couldn't see past the mound. "This will blow Raynee's mind!"

"Is her birthday already?" Oddenstein asked while cleaning his goggles for wielding, "My, the time flies."

"Thanks guys!" Trev called while storming down the halls as fast as he could.

Xavier rolled his 'eyes' and chuckled at the boy running away before picking up what little was left of the pile. As he walked by the scientists he couldn't help but notice the problem in the machine they we're trying to work on.

"The rubber on the red wire is to worn; it's releasing a majority of the charge into the frame rather than your laser."

Their eyes both widen at the sight of their rare mistake. "Why, your right, thank yo- where's he go?" Ava asked to the empty room.

"Never mind, we now need a test subject for the Pouletmorph!" Oddenstein Cried in joy.

XxXxXxX

Ike sat in the woods, playing a card game with Karina and a large man with smooth brown hair in a set black knight armor.

"Got any fours?" Ike asked.

"Weren't we playing poker?" The larger man questioned.

"I don't know Hypnos, I thought it was Texas hold 'em," Karina admitted.

They continued to play their dysfunctional game until the redhead known as Draco ran in on their party.

"Guys, I managed to get the pa- are we playing 'bullshit'?" He asked while looking at his friends.

"Get on with it," Hypnos growled.

"Right! I got the page without any complications!" He cheered while flapping the paper in the air.

"Has the Dark Lord given you a raise lately?" Ike asked while a cheery grin on his face.

"We get paid?"

"Never mind, just give me the page," The noble elf commanded with a small edge to his voice. He snatched up the page like it was water at the end of a desert and jammed it into the book Karina had given him.

"What else do we need?" The redhead asked while picking up a hand of cards.

"Nothing." Ike chuckled while looking at the book, the stones of magical powers known as 'Runes', and the large glittery purple gem all in front of him. "I can take it from here." He began to laugh manically, quickly followed by Hypnos who was trailed by the other two, laughing until their sides hurt so much they had to quiet to giggles. Once everyone had calmed down, Hypnos looked down at his hand.

"So are we playing Blitz or not?"

XxXxXxX

Several embarrassing crashes, rough orders, and gallons of elbow grease later, and the birthday party for the beloved princess of elves was almost complete. While finishing such a task was amazing in its own right, considering that the party was taking place in a courtyard the size of the Lumbridge Castle, but it was being completed by four people and a small alien robot. Trev and Aaron we're taking a quick break to play a game of chess, something that Aaron seemed to be losing badly with only his king and two pawns remaining.

"I'm getting the crazy idea that Xavier tricked us." Trev said absentmindedly while taking another pawn from his opponent.

"Really?" Aaron mumbled while moving a pawn.

"Yes-checkmate by the way-I think he did," Trev continued after moving a knight to strike to the king that had nowhere to go, "He seemed to have enough power to hit Mach 1," Aaron raised an eyebrow at the work 'Mach' causing Trev to sigh. "He was going very fast."

"Oh."

"Maybe he was trying to get you to impress Raynee?" Valient suggested while walking by with a banner.

"What do you mean?" Trev asked.

The warrior pointed to the tower of the grand castle that Raynee resided in, specifically on a tiny dot on the balcony. Before the wizard could dismiss that thought a familiar robot popped up from the ground below.

"Correct, and I thought you were just bronze and no brain." XT laughed.

Trev looked down to the strange robot and back up to the balcony with a wide grin. "Maybe," he mumbled, "What are you doing down there anyways?"

"I'm hooking up the stereo system."

"How are you digging that fast?" Trev asked, shocked that XT could tunnel that fast.

"I'm not, there's an entire system of tunnels down here."

XxXxXxX

Trevoor: New drinking game: For every reference to a Runescape quest in this story take a shot, XT would have more quest points then he knew what to do with….

Rayquaza: I-I love you man *put's arm around Isaac.

Isaac: You're s-so sexy, I should dump my girlfriend for y-you.

Rayquaza: No, no, I'm-I'm no good for you.

Yoshi: *Cover's Aelita's eyes and puts the white rum away*

Trevoor: Thanks Yoshi…


	8. Party time!

Trevoor: I'm back from a long project for school, (They're piling on more than my schedule planed for…) one you just might see it up here soon enough. Now, back to the action!

Rayquaza: Yippee! Trev here owns nothing but his characters.

Isaac: Yippee! You have no character!

Rayquaza: …

Playing with Fire

Ch. 7

"AARON!" The young man ran though the room with a panic, being trailed by a purple-haired, soaking wet Trev. The Larger of the two was spiting insults in a different dialect that's translation would cause the faint of heart to faint and throwing fireballs capable of melting a rune breastplate to a puddle.

"Sweet Saradomin," Valient began, "Where do you get them, and why do you send them to me?"

"If they spill the punch one more time I refuse to make more." XT threatened while picking up a bundle of assorted fruit.

"You've been very protective with the punch, Xavier," Jade said, eyeing the metal man.

"They've ruined it a total of five times now, it wasn't even funny the first time," He replied while squishing a lemon's juices into a bowl of red liquid, "Ok maybe the first time."

The trio, and Aaron and Trev once the young knight got a decent beating, continued to help the cooking Master, Lev, in preparation for the party in a few hours. Everyone kept silent for most of the cooking other than a few orders for different ingredients to be brought to a dish. Once the group was done, they looked upon their great feast with pride; foods of every kind from grilled swordfish to small salads were prepared with a half hour to spare before the party. The group was feeling proud until the head chef spoke up.

"How are we going to get this stuff outside?" Lev asked. At the statement the group looked upon the table with a new fear, they only had a half hour.

"Well, ficken," Trev groaned while picking up a side of the table, "everyone grab on."

XxXxXxX

"That was harder than I expected," Valient growled while dropping his share of the table.

"Would've been easier if someone thought ahead," Aaron grunted.

"That wasn't in the job description," Trev replied while trying to steal a steak, only to be back handed by Valient, followed by grumbling about being no fun. Once his inaudible rant was complete his eyes flew open in realization, "I forgot her gift!" He screeched while running towards the gate of the city, disappearing in a grey puff of smoke as he reached the gate.

"Was the running start necessary?" Jade asked with a small cock of her head.

"Meh," Valient sighed.

"Didn't he just get invited to her party though?" Aaron questioned with raised eyebrow.

"He would've shown up whether or not he was invited, and she wouldn't have opposed," The larger man chuckled while taking a seat, "I guess we should get ourselves presentable."

XxXxXxX

"I'm nervous."

"Don't be!"

"What if this goes wrong?"

"It won't."

"How do you know? Have you ever done this before?"

_'Sigh'_

Karina growled to herself while her slow-witted friend paced in the wide room of the Dark Lord's castle. He'd been panicking about their fool-proof plan for almost an entire hour and she was losing the little patience that had been mustered up to help the noble elf.

"It'll be easy, we're the bad guys, and we're allowed to do things like this." She reassured with a warm smiles.

"But, will it hurt?"

There was a long pause before the witch waved her wand with an impish grin. "You'll be late! See ya!" She laughed while he faded away from the room. She slouched back in the chair nearby with a large grin, it would hurt a bit, but he didn't really need to know.

XxXxXxX

Raynee sat up in her room, almost bouncing of the walls if it wasn't for the nine-millennium old robot and young witch holding her in place, barely.

"Raynee," Jade yelped while the elf tugged around, "please stop, we're just trying to help."

"Sorry Jade," She chuckled nervously, "I just can't wait, and it'll be so much fun!" Both girls were giggling madly and even XT was beginning to get giddy at their happiness. "So, how do I look?"

"Like a doll," XT replied warmly looking her over one last time to be sure. She was wearing a very dark and sliming green dress that sparkled at the faintest of light and let her hair down from its usual pony tail. "A doll you'd give to a nerdy, eleven year-old girl, but a doll nonetheless."

The girls began to giggle again, something that seemed to be infectious, and looked in the mirror at each other.

"You look adorable!" the princess laughed while poking at Jade's similar, black dress.

"You still look better!" Jade insisted with a happy smile and a tug at her traditional mage hat.

"Ladies," XT groaned while pointing to the window, "It's showtime."

"Right, thanks!" Raynee cheered while running out the door, practically dragging Jade.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" XT huffed while heading out to the balcony.

XxXxXxX

"How do I look?" Trev asked with a wide smile while sporting his black tux. The little black hawk and the duke of Lumbridge gazed at him wide-eyed.

"Well," The hawk began, "I'm already taken, so answering would be weird."

"And I'm a guy, so I'm not sure how to respond." The duke admitted.

The answers earned the duo a dark glare that would scare many into tight, sobbing balls. "Raven, Valient thinks you're dead, so I think you can answer without him finding out." The bird returned the glare at his harsh words. "And Horacio, just tell me if I can go to a fancy party, not if I have a chance with you."

The duke gave a small shrug. "You'll pass then," he mumbled.

"Great!"

Trev began for the door when a harsh squawk stopped him in the archway. "Do you have your gift?"

"Yes mother."

"And your weapons?" The second squawk rang out in the quite castle.

"In the pack, like always"

"What about your giant rusty anchor?"

Trev straightened up and turned to his feathered friend. "My giant rusty anchor? Since when do I carry an-" His eyes little up in realization. "What was Guthix thinking when he made you?"

The wind roared in the young wizard's ears as his staff carried him through the thick woods of Isafdar to get to the crystalline elven capitol. He was quaking slightly at the thought of the party, almost sending him into a tree on several occasions, but managed to make it to the front gates of the glistening city where the party was to be held. He smiled widely as he headed towards the town square where the festivities were beginning, a large grin forming on his face while he played with the small box in his pocket.

A large grin that happened to disappear when two crystal spears cut him off outside of the gate.

"Halt," one called in a gruff voice, "You have been specifically barred from the city during the festivities taking place today."

"By who?" Trev asked with a raise of his blue eyebrow, seeing though their bluff.

"The princess herself," One answered with an impish smirk on his face.

"Really?" Trev said with a sadden voice, "Can you send her a message?"

"What is it kiddo?"

"Goodbye!"

Both guards stood up straighter unsure of his message while the wizard's grin grew.

XxXxXxX

"Haven't seen him," Valient admitted, "He left about half an hour ago and never came back."

Raynee looked down in despair, "He didn't want to come?"

"Knowing him he wouldn't have missed it for the world, he probably got ambushed by a troll or something," The warrior shrugged in a tuxedo that seemed a little tight.

"Yeah, he'll be here!" Jade squeaked, "He was more than excited to help with the party!"

Aaron grunted, "Nah, he ran off for sure." The comment earned him a deep backhand from the young witch. Raynee started to head back towards the castle when the was a faint amount of screaming coming from the front gates of the city.

Followed by an ear-shattering explosion of fire and small bits of crystal in the air that drowned out any screaming she had heard.

"Anyone else want to point a weapon at me? No? Good." The infamous dark wizard stepped into the kingdom with a large smile painted on his face and a glowing red hand.

"Trev!" Raynee squealed before trapping the boy in a crushing hug.

"Hey-_gasp_-Raynee," He choked out, "Air? _Please_?"

She blushed deeply and pulled away, "Sorry."

He let out s stifled chuckle and gazed down at her, "Go have fun, it's your party."

"What about you?" She asked with large eyes.

"I've got a few things to do real quick, alright?" He asked, worried she'll be saddened by him running off. He was shocked when she just smiled widely.

"Alright, I'll see you later!" She ran off into the crowd, finally mingling with the people she had ignored waiting for the wizard.

When he was sure she was out of sight he ran towards the metal man working as the party's DJ. "Hey, XT!"

"What do you need pretty boy?" He asked with a slightly annoyed look while just letting the music play itself for a moment.

Trev looked slightly nervous. "Should I talk to Raynee's father or just go to Raynee first?"

XT gazed at him for only a moment before sighing. "I'd talk to her father first; he'd appreciate it a bit if you at least asked."

"Thanks!" The young man cheered while running towards the large plush seats set out for the king and queen, hoping the queen wouldn't be at her seat at the very moment. Lady Luck and Trev were never on friendly terms. The Elven queen looked down on the poor wizard with a glare that caused him to shrink to a hunched height.

"Guards, why is he here? I told you to keep him out." She growled. Trev was taken slightly aback that the guards out front had been telling a part of the truth when keeping him out, leaving his punishment on them rather unjustified.

"Calm down honey, he is our little girl's friend." The king defended with a hearty laugh, what can I do for you dark wizard?"

"Well-um- I'd like to -ah- I'd like to, your daughter and I are -um- " He stammered with the glare from the queen boring into him.

"No," The queen stopped him, "I know what you want and I forbid it." Trev gazed at the ground with a deep sigh. "And where are the guards from the gate? I saw your little stunt."

'Hard not to,' Trev growled in his head, "They should be back in about," A sudden crash left the two guards in a punch bowl nearby-some would swear to the day they died that someone was swearing in a unknown tongue when they landed in the bowl-, dazed and singed from they're experience, "Now. Weird, they we're supposed to land in the fountain."

The queen continued trying to bore into his soul with her eyes, only fading when the king continued to laught.

"You think that is funny? Those are your guards!" The queen roared.

"No harm done, they're just fine, see?" He chuckled to the two soldiers pulling them out of the bowl dripping in the juice. While the queen was grumbling and fidgeting in her seat the king looked over to Trev with a wink and mouthed _'Go for it'_. Without a second thought, Trev bowed and ran off to find his friend in the crowd. He ran around for quite some time, earning many glares from the partygoers, before coming in contact with the toughest chest in all of Gielinor.

"Hey Val," He groaned while holding the bump on his head, "Have you seen Raynee?"

"Yeah, he sighed closing his eyes, "But you won't like it."

Trev stood with a confused look on his face and turned to the area Valient had been facing to only to have his eyes light up with flames (figuratively or literally, take your pick. You probably won't be wrong) while he growled.

There was Raynee, dancing, in the middle of the crowd, with a happy smile on her face, with Ike.

Trev continued to grit his teeth at the sight, he'd let it go if it was anyone, _anyone_, else dancing with her, but Ike. The slimy, snooty, jerk just couldn't stop messing with him. Valient had enough sense to restrain his friend with a two forceful hands on his shoulders.

"It's not personal, they're friends."

Ike glanced at the young wizard with a devilish grin and mouthed the words '_Checkmate_'.

Oh, it was personal.

XxXxXxX

Trevoor: A lot of scene changing in this one…

Raynee: Well it seems everyone's made it to the party.

Aelita: If only they could get along.

Isaac: And sparks are about to fly if someone doesn't stop them.

Trevoor: But they will.

Isaac: Why?

Trevoor: Murphy's law.

Other muses: …

Yoshi: %*$%&^%&*$&^*(!

Rayquaza: Well said my little green friend…


	9. Dark Clouds

Trevoor: Spring break gets shorter every year, it was almost like a normal weekend this year…

Rayquaza: We're here for ya bro!

Trevoor: . . . I miss my break more all of the sudden.

Isaac: I never even got to go to one of those wild parties you regret when you sober up!

Aelita: You watch too much television.

Trevoor: Someone do the disclaimer.

Aelita: Trev only owns his characters, nothing else in this tale.

Yoshi: ^%*^%*#%^%&%#^*#%^?

Trevoor: I did too get invited…

Ch. 8

"Now Trev," Valient began, backing up slightly from his friend. The wizard let out a deep growl for several moments until he glanced over to the knight.

"I'm going to the bar," He informed will storming off, a red aura pouring over him like water.

"Well, he took that well!" Aaron cheered while trying to walk away, only for the collar of his suit to be caught by Jade's hand. "Fine, I'll talk to him." The knight and witch-in-training watched as Aaron walked in the direction of their infuriated friend.

"We just sent one of Trev's worst enemies to go cheer him up," Valient mumbled to himself.

"Oops," Jade squeaked.

XxXxXxX

XT sat high in the DJ both he had made from the limited materials the planet could supply- which left it well below his usual standards- watching the scene play out.

"Didn't take much to demoralize him," The metal being growled to himself, "I hate working with his kind, but he's my client nonetheless."

He looked over to the royal elves dancing near the center of the plaza, Ike quickly gaining the approval of every other elf in sight.

Another growl was let out at the sight of the white-haired elf. "He's planning something, but neither Trev nor Raynee would enjoy my interference, I'll have to let this play out for a while longer."

XxXxXxX

Rusty let out a deep sigh, some days he really did hate his job. Trev was sitting at his bar with a dead look in his eye, slurping down a bubbly white Wizard Mind Bomb. He let out another sigh and quickly filled the wizard's drink before he could ask for a second round.

"Thanks Rusty," The boy mumbled.

"No problem," The bartender assured while cleaning counter. "Are you drunk enough to talk to me yet?" He noticed Trev look up in confusion. "Let me guess, Ike and you are butting heads again?"

Trev let out a sigh of his own and looked down, "He's dancing with Raynee."

The older elf looked up with a bit of shock on his face, "That's it? He's dancing with her? THIS IS HER PARTY! Everyone would want to dance with her, she's just being polite."

"Really?"

Rusty shook his head and laughed, "Get back out there and get your girl, I couldn't imagine her really taking to that spoiled punk."

"You're right!" Trev stood up, the dead look replaced with the usual fire under his eye, "Thanks Rusty!" He turned and ran for the door, only to stop and look back at his friend, "Hey Rusty? Why do you work at a bar, you're good at solving any problems we have."

Rusty let out a chuckle, "Cause people with problems always head for the bar."

Trev felt his cheeks redden a bit in shame and gave an appreciative nod before bursting out the doors. He took off for the square and rushed right by Aaron, leaving the poor boy in a spin of dust and debris. After letting out a few coughs and regaining his footing, He stared at the fleeing wizard and shrugged.

"I did my part."

Trev continued to run in the direction of the party and quickly gazed over the crowd–most of which were glaring at him–in an attempt to find his elven friend. A caught several sights of a large hulking mass that could only be Val, a small black blur in the crowd that might have been Jade, and absolutely no sight of Aaron, Ike, or Raynee. He gazed around a little bit longer before feeling the light taps on his shoulder, nearly causing him to jump out of his suit. When he calmed down a bit he was able to turn around to find Raynee standing with a shy smile.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," Trev chuckled nervously.

"Sorry," She giggled, "Where have you been? I haven't been able to find you since you ran off."

"I was talking to your parents," He wasn't lying, just avoiding the full truth. "Oh! I almost forgot!" He pulled out a small box from his pocket.

Raynee let out a small 'oh' before accepting the box. After Trev nodded, she opened it up to reveal a silvery necklace with a glowing emerald adorning the center.

"It's wonderful," Raynee giggled, "And just my color! Can you -um- help me…"

Trev let out a small smile and helped her put the necklace around her neck, blushing slightly when he brushed against her neck.

"How does it look?" The princess asked, her eyes sparkling in the dimed light–the wizard was ninety-nine percent sure XT was doing something with the lighting to mess with him–with a very hopeful expression.

"Like a princess," He teased with a tap on her nose, causing small giggle to ring out in his ears.

"Come on, I haven't seen you all night, let's have some fun," Raynee cheered and started running into the crowd holding the wizard in a vice grip, leaving him to desperately keep his hat on his head and avoid getting trampled on. However, he wasn't about to complain.

XxXxXxX

"I don't believe it, she runs off after our dance to find that-**_THING_**?" Ike was wearing his teeth down to stubs while sitting up in a tree overlooking the city.

"That 'thing' has beaten your ass on several occasions," Karina replied off-handedly, filing her nails with the blunt of her staff.

Ike let out a deep groan, "Now you're on his side?"

"All I'm saying is you're a bad guy, START ACTING LIKE IT!" She grit her teeth, "Take the spellbook, AND KILL EVERYONE BUT THE GIRL!"

"Can't we try to do this the right way?" Ike pleaded with puppy eyes.

"That look makes you seem pathetic," The witch sighed, "How about you challenge the wizard to the duel, and if he wins you kill everyone?"

Ike thought it over in his head, "But, she'll never be happy if I take her by force."

"What don't you understand? She doesn't have to be happy, just yours," Karina was beginning to lose patience with the elf boy.

"I guess you're right, but I still don't like it," Ike mumbled to himself.

"That's the spirit! Get out there lover-boy!" She exclaimed and patted him fiercely on the back causing the poor elf to take a deep nosedive out of the tree and into the grass outside of the city walls, "Oops…"

XxXxXxX

"I don't believe it."

"It's true!"

"Nope, it never happened."

"You were there in the fish's stomach!"

"Was I? I was out cold for most of that trip"

"Yes, Val and I had to get eaten to get you out."

Raynee began to

giggle; the two friends had been telling each other old adventure stories and were currently chatting about what may have been the worst fishing trip ever.

"That's right, I remember waking up with you two hovering over me and a lot of fish on the fire."

It was Trev's turn to laugh, "And that sums up the tale of why I'll never eat seafood again."

Raynee snicker at how green her faithful friend turned at the thought of fish. "What's so funny?" He asked with a mock glare.

"Nothing, nothing." She sighed while gazing at the young wizard, a large smile painted on her face, "We always did have a lot of fun on those trips."

"You talk about them like we don't go on adventures anymore," Trev sighed looking over to the princess.

"I haven't been traveling with you guys as much lately," She replied sheepishly, "I've been learning to be queen."

The wizard looked down at his friend with a sad look in his eye, it was true she hadn't had the time lately to have fun with her friends. Feeling the subject to be an avoided on, he quickly changed courses.

"May I have this dance?" He asked quickly without realizing it, his face reddening deeply as the word hit his own ears. The young girl looked up with pink cheeks and wide eyes; before the wizard could apologize she had taken his hand.

"I'd love to," She whispered before dragging him to the center of the plaza in front of ever disapproving glare in the entire city. They held each other and slowly dance, both faces fully flushed in the bright lights that began shining from above, again, obviously XT's doing. Trev made a mental note to do something sinister to the robot later

"Thanks Trev," The elf whispered.

"For?" The wizard asked quietly, honestly curious.

"Being my friend, you didn't have to all those years ago," She gave him a soft smile. Trev inwardly groaned.

'Did I just get friendzoned? While dancing with her?' He questioned himself. Putting on his trademark smirk, he chose to push his luck a bit.

"Just friends?" He asked playfully, noting her blush.

"My best friend," She sighed, "Maybe," She paused, her blush worsening with every word, "Maybe more?"

Trev's eyes widened and his own face became hot, "What's more?"

The elf looked up at him for the first time since they began dancing together. "I'm not sure," She answered honestly, her face leaning up towards his. He answered with his own head tilting down towards her. Both minds were in a deep haze as thy neared each other.

The rush of an arrow flying by cleared they're slowed mind however.

The duo jumped and faced the source of the arrow, Ike, standing in an opening of the frightened crowd with a bow made of cloudy crystal hanging loosely in his hand. The only reply the two's shocked face received what a large amount of anger panting and huffing.

Raynee was the first to react, and rather violently, "What, in the name of Seren, has gotten into you? You could've killed us!"

"Only wanted your attention," The elf sneered.

Trev stepped in front of the princess with a deep glare kept on Ike. "Then that was a very nice shot," He began in a dark, taunting tone.

"Trev J. Slayer," Ike called out for all to here, "I challenge you to a gentlemen's duel!"

Trev's blue eyebrow cocked at the challenge, "For what?"

"Her," Ike let a sick smile escape his angry shell as he pointed to the frightened girl standing behind Trev. A simultaneous gasp was let out among every partygoer, from the King and Queen, to the little witch Jade, everyone was shocked.

"No!" The king called while rushing to the princess and wizard, "I will not allow this!"

"Sir," Trev mumbled, "The rules of the duel are rather clear, should you pull me out he wins by default, your power can't change that."

"But-but," The king began to stutter.

Trev growled and let out a deep breath, a quick snap of his fingers changed his suit back into his usual dark robes and his staff and shield returned once again to his hands. "I accept, you sick Arsch."

"You're lucky I only speak Welsh," Raynee attempted to joke while cowering behind the wizard. A nod of the young boy's head indicated for her to run to the side with Valient, Aaron, Jade, and her parents. Valient himself began to run towards his friend's side until the wizard waved him off.

"It's not _our_ fight today Val, It's _mine_."

"Prepared to finish what we started a year ago old pal?" Ike began with a sinister smile.

"You mean that day I beat you bloody before you could say mother?" Trev countered with his own smirk.

The elf readied his bow and Trev raised his currently glowing staff, both prepared to lunge on a moment's notice.

"Is it too much to ask that they simultaneously destroy each other?" The Queen asked with a glare of hatred boring into both boys, she turned to find the hateful glare of every other member-Aaron included-of the small group.

"Considering recent events, you best hope Trev can defeat this whack-job" An oily voice called, everyone looked up to find XT floating down next to the group, "Rather barbaric if you ask me, but I guess I'll have to put all bets on my client and hope he can win."

"He'll win, he's won before!" Jade cheered with enthusiasm.

"Something's off here, I'm not so sure this time," Valient growled staring down the elf, everyone could feel it, something bad was about to happen without a doubt.

XxXxXxX

Karina sat up in the tree, over watching the whole event with a big smile on her face and a tear in her eye, she was losing him, but he was going to be happy.

That's all the mattered, right?

XxXxXxX

Trevoor: Ah, the _'They're not going to kiss just yet'_ cliché, my personal favorite.

Rayquaza: And an expected one at that.

Trevoor: did I ask for your opinion?

Isaac: You never ask us for our opinion.

Aelita: Why do you think that is?

Yoshi: #%&$^*&$&*^&$%&^%(*^)!

Everyone: . . .

Trevoor: I'll never understand what goes through your head little guy…


	10. Fight or Flight

Trevoor: *Face first in a pot*

Rayquaza: What is he doing?

Yoshi: $^#!$%&^#%^&$*$^&!

Rayquaza: …

Aelita: Family reunions are always crazy around here; I think Isaac is still on the ro-

Isaac: *Falls pass the window*

Aelita: _WAS_ on the roof.

Isaac: *pulling himself up to the window* Trev owns nothing other than his characters, nighty night. *Falls backwards*

Playing with Fire

Ch. 9

The two stared each other down, Trev with his staff raised and Ike with his bow drawn, each waiting for the other to make a move. The wind had died down, leaving the square quiet and mostly motionless, the spectators dared not to speak by the challenge they were witnessing. The elves of the city looked from Trev, the wizard that had caused them much grief only a year before, and then to Ike, one of their own who was obviously not well, and couldn't choose any favorable outcome for this fight, either would surely ascend to power after 'winning' the princess. The small group of Valient and his allies stood motionless with the rest of the crowd waiting anxiously.

"JUST KILL EACHOTHER!" Aaron yelled, earning himself several disapproving glares from his friends. Unfortunately this also caught Trev's attention, if only for a moment, and Ike let an arrow fly. The wizard was quick enough to block the Aaron with his staff and counter attack with a small fireball that the elf dodged with ease. Valient's eyes widened suddenly.

"He's not that fast," He stated.

Raynee looked over to the knight confused, "What?"

"He isn't that fast, Ike normally would've been at the very least singed," He growled.

"Aren't you being paranoid?" Aaron asked, "Trev could've just had a bad aim."

"When's the last time Trev missed when you made him mad?" The larger knight asked, earning himself a small giggle from Jade. Aaron just pouted while turning back to the fight.

Trev was rushing forward towards the elf while shooting several small fireballs from his staff, all of which the elf could manage to sidestep with a taunting grin. In hopes of surprising the archer, Trev swung his staff towards his head; however Ike was able to block the strike by using his crystal bow.

"You're getting slow pal," Ike taunted before pushing back on the wizard, causing him to stumble backwards and almost lose his footing entirely. Before Trev could regain his footing, the elf had taken the opportunity and struck his stomach with the bow, causing him to stumble farther and farther away. Growling, Trev was able to see another strike coming and instead let himself fall backwards, much to Ike's surprise, and disappear in smoke before he hit the ground. Ike began to look around the square in vain hopes of spotting the young wizard boy. A moment too late he heard the crackle of materialization and smelt the smoke that always followed, he was quickly knocked to the ground with a large amount of ringing in his head. Sprawled about on the floor, the archer managed to turn to look at the dark wizard who was now carrying his large golden hammer rather than his usual staff, his usual smirk plastered more menacingly than normal.

"You're getting slow yourself," He laughed while bringing the hammer down, only leaving a dent in the pavement as Ike was able to roll out of the way of the bone shattering mass. While Trev struggled a bit to raise his hammer again, Ike was able to return to his feet and knock another arrow which he let loose quickly towards Trev. The quick aim caused the arrow to only graze the boy's arm, but caused the hammer to fall back onto the ground as he grabbed the cut in reflex. Ike began to pull back on another arrow when he felt a slight burning sensation near his leg. Yelping, he accidently sent his arrow into the crowd and was able to pierce an unfortunate fellow's shoulder. Trev, his pointer and middle finger coated in a red aura turned to the crowed with a sheepish look.

"My fault!" He called apologetically, only to receive glares from most of the crowd. He shook his head and turned back to the elf who was charging with two crystal knives and his bow missing from sight. Reflexively, Trev disappeared in another puff of smoke much to Ike's annoyance. The archer skid to a stop and tuned around to find Trev rushing from a new ball of smoke, his hammer raised high in the air and his chest dangerously unguarded. Ike tried to take advantage of the attack by ducking under a horizontal swing from the hammer and jabbing at the boy's left breast, but was parried by the golden handle of the weapon.

Ike stepped back and smiled, "You're not making this easy, why not give up?"

Trev laughed and used his hammer to lean on, "I'm winning, why would I quit?"

"You're choice," The elf shrugged with a faked sad expression, "I guess we'll do this the hard way." He began grinning again and waved his head a few times, a green aura slowly began to envelope it. Trev's mirth quickly died down as he gazed at the elf with confusion, his hammer changing back to a staff in a puff of smoke and raised.

Valient stared at the battlefield with a raised eyebrow, "Something is horribly wrong, Ike doesn't use magic."

The group around him stared at the young man with equally confused glances, jade piped up shyly, "But, Trev told me a lot of people can use magic."

"But not everyone uses it, Ike isn't a regular user of magic, but feel that energy coming off of him. It's incredible, far stronger than anything I've seen Trev do. Ike shouldn't be this strong," He growled while looking at the fighting duo. XT looked back onto the fight, he hadn't complained much as the excess energy was slowly charging his battery, but it was obvious from everyone's reaction that this wasn't natural, even for this wack-job planet.

Ike lowered his hand with a very please look on his face, confusing Trev greatly.

"That was," He paused while thinking of the proper word, "Nice?"

"Wasn't it?" Ike asked happily.

"Y-yeah?"

"Wasn't it?" He asked again, his eyes narrowing without his smile faltering.

"Yes it wa-" Trev was cut off by a rumbling sound. Several glowing green spots began to appear in between the wizard and the elf, causing a small amount of panic set in for Trev and the crowd. The areas the glowed with the sickly green light were quickly replaced with large vile like tentacles coated in thorns and spikes. The wizard looked upon the large monstrous plants with wide eyes.

"You must be kidding me!" He yelled.

Suddenly, one of the tentacles took a dive towards his with a vicious speed. Trev quickly disappeared to avoid the green monstrosity and reappeared nearby firing off several fireballs and reducing the plant creature to mere dust. Turning to attack, he shot several large fireballs at another nearby plant to quickly destroy it and continued the process as he slowly made his way towards Ike. From time to time he would get struck or slashed by one of the plants but always kept moving on. Unknown to the wizard, Ike stood at the other side of the mess shifting uncomfortably; he hadn't expected his to make such easy work of the monsters and began to wave his hand, creating more to Trev's dismay. After suffering several more slashes, Trev had had enough. He raises his hand and pointed two fingers towards Ike, releasing a black blob of energy towards the surprised elven boy. Being in the midst of creating more fiends, Ike couldn't move as fast as his previous dodges and was struck full force by the small black blob, sending him to the ground in convulsions. When he stood back up, more or less unharmed, everyone gasped.

His eyes had turned a pure black color.

Jade started to shake and gripped onto Aaron's arm. "W-w-what did he do?"

"Shadow bolt," A gruff voice called from behind. Jade, Aaron, Valient, XT, and the elven royals turned to find Rusty walking up.

"Correct," Valient continued, "One of the Ancient Magics that causes very little damage and temporary blindness." He sighed, "If this is what Trev is resorting to, who knows how much longer he can keep fighting," He trailed off while turning back to the fight.

Ike stumbled about while trying to regain his footing from the brief fall and find his bearings while Trev continued his onslaught of the plants. Ike began to wave his glowing hand wildly in his blindness causing more and more plant monsters to appear. The young wizard was slowly becoming overwhelmed with monsters and exhaustion, and it was obvious to all of the bystanders who began to cheer wildly, finally deciding to take the side of their own blood. The only members who weren't cheering were Trev's friends who stood as close as they could without interfering, Valient was practically ripping his hair out, Jade and Raynee were both near tears, Aaron and the king were horrified, Rusty was silently cursing while looking the other way, and the queen seemed saddened by her daughter's reaction. Trev, still fending off the wildly attack vine beasts that Ike was mass-producing, noticed the group in a clearing of the monsters. Suddenly determined, the young wizard backed up from the monsters and threw his staff in the air where it disappeared in a puff of smoke before turning in the general direction Ike was in the mess.

"Guthix help me, I hope this works," He mumbled while running into to the fray and shouting, "Claws of Guthix!" With the call, his hands became long purple claws that seemed to have a distinct glow around them. With his new appendages he began to quickly hack though the forests of beasts and make his way to the elven archer who was slowly regaining his sight. Noticing his monsters being cut down in his hazy sight, Ike knocked an arrow and hoped for the best.

XxXxXxX

Karina watched in horror from the tree she was spying from. She could see the entire fight from above like a bird and was able to see Trev's position better than anyone else (Other than XT, but these two haven't been acquainted). Her breathing became more rapid the closer Trev got to her elven friend and every mountainous plant-thing the wizard toppled caused her pulse to skip a beat. If he got much closer, Ike wouldn't be defeated; he'd be the crows' midnight snack.

"Come on, do something!" She cried to her friend's deaf  
>ears.<p>

XxXxXxX

The group watching on the side had changed from their helpless looks to that of a cheering crowd that most of the spectators raised eyebrows at. Almost everyone, even the queen, was happy to see Trev bring a recovery. Everyone but Valient who stayed silent.

"Val, your best friend is winning, show some support," Aaron growled at the older knight.

"He won't win," The quick words silenced all of the cheering. Everyone but XT stared at the pessimistic knight who glared forward.

Jade looked upon him with a hurt expression and began to stutter, "B-b-but."

"The Claws of Guthix requires a large amount of energy that Trev doesn't possess right now; he could give out any moment. What happens then? It's not like we can save him or he'll lose," Valient began, very agitated, "At this rate he might just burn himself down to dust!"

The group looked back worriedly to the wizard who was slowly killing himself while chopping down more and more vine tentacles. The wizard began a mad dash forward with his claws extended out when he finally spotted Ike in the fray. Ike, with limited vision, began to fire arrows in the charging wizard's direction, with minimal effect as they bounced of his large purple claws. Deciding to be risk as well, he waved his hand and dismissed all of the plant monsters. The sudden lack of resistance caused Trev to falter and fall onto his knees in front of Ike, who, being partly blind, couldn't hit without waving his bow wildly in the air. Despite this Ike began to laugh insanely.

"What's so funny?" Trev asked while standing up.

"You thought you were close," Ike laughed, "But I'm just getting started.

XxXxXxX

Karina looked up from her spot on in the tree with a new sense of hope; if he did what she thought he was going to do hope wasn't lost yet.

"Come on, do it!" She cheered happily. His happiness was inevitable, _that's all that matters,_ the words played again.

XxXxXxX

Ike blew into his fingers letting out an ear-piercing whistle, causing almost everyone in the square to hold their ears in hopes of hearing the birds chirp the following morning. Trev glared while holding the large claws on either side of his head, knowing full well that whatever Ike had planned could only mean trouble. When the sound had stopped everyone had removed their hands and began to look around for whatever the archer had done.

"Was that for blinding you?" Trev teased, feeling rather confident.

"That was for everything you've ever done to me, for everything you've stolen from he, and for everything you crushed for my future," Ike growled, causing Trev to step back intimidated, Ike never talked that seriously. Before another remark could pass the wizards lips, the sound of flapping could be faintly heard. Trev cocked his head in an attempt to hear the distant sound better. Everyone in the entire square slowly became aware of the sound but couldn't find the source from their fruitless search around the area. One man's scream from the crowd caused everyone to look up in the sky at the two red, piercing orbs floating several meters above where Ike was standing. Before anyone could get a better look, the orbs made a sudden and quick decent causing a large amount of dust when the mass had hit the ground. When the dust had cleared, everyone could see every shiny, dark green scale of the large demon-like creature well known, and hated, in Gielinor.

Trev glared at the newcomer with tired eyes before growling, "Elvarg."

XxXxXxX

Trevoor: And now we go to Disney World.

Isaac: What?

Trevoor: Pack your bags, we're leaving.

Aelita: Wait, you're going to Disney World, and you're taking us?

Trevoor: Yes, why?

All of the Muses: *Hug Trevoor* WE LOVE YOU! *Put on Mickey Mouse ears and run out the door*

Trevoor: *Sigh* We'll be back ASAP guys, if Florida isn't on any maps ion the near future, you know why.


	11. The Truth

Trevoor: I have no excuse for how long this chapter took, I could lie that it took me awhile to get settled back in after Disney, but you'd all see though it as I am well known for being a procrastinator…

Isaac: I conclusion, Trev here is a terrible person.

Trevoor: That's ri-what?

Isaac: Nothing…

Aelita: *sigh* Trev owns only his characters, Runescape and XT-421 are not his own.

Trevoor: Back to the action!

Playing with Fire

Ch. 10

**"TIME OUT!"** The gruff voice rang out across the square, silencing every being within the city limits. Trev turned around with wide eyes to find his large knight friend stomping his way over to Ike, "Time out!" He repeated slightly softer. "This was between Trev and you, Ike, I believe you've broken the rules."

"You are quick as a whip," Ike taunted while scratching under one of the large dragon's scales.

"I believe you are now disqualified, Trev is the winner of your little 'dual'," Valient continued with a growl.

"Unless I we're to get someone to fight with me," Trev began, "Then it'd still be fair!"

Valient turned to see his friend grinning at him. "Trev, what are you thinking?"

"You and me, we'll team up and make quick work of these two!"

The larger knight looked from the wizard to the elf several times before grabbing his friend's collar and holding up a finger for Ike and Elvarg to wait. Even Elvarg seemed to roll her eyes while Valient tried to talk some sense into his friend, "You're drained Trev," He began, "he's cheating and you can walk away the winner."

"I won't be the winner if he's not picking gravel out of his chin tomorrow morning," Noticing Valient's raised eyebrows Trev sighed, "You and me are the best, we never lose! Come on! Please?" He begged, trying his best to look innocent.

Valient sighed deeply, "Alright, but if Raynee gets stuck with that slob I'm never going to forgive you."

"Great," The wizard cheered, his hand suddenly glowing. "I'll just poof up your armor and your weapons and-"

"That won't be necessary," Valient began sheepishly.

"What? You're going to arm wrestle them?" Trev teased.

"Nope," The knight responded quickly and forcibly grabbing onto the middle of his tuxedo before quickly pulling it apart with a violent **_'rip'_**. The entire crowd looked in shock as the large knight was standing in the middle of the opening the crowd had created with shredded bits of his outfit lying about.

And his light blue armor glistening in the streetlights of the city while his scimitar glared against the starlight from above.

"You work, play, drink, and sometimes sleep in that armor," Trev groaned, "would it kill you to take it off for a formal event?"

Aaron glared forward with his arms crossed, "Am I the only one impressed that he could hide a full suit of armor and a blade under his suit?" He asked, more to himself then his near-by friends, all of which turned and looked at him suspiciously. "I don't have separation anxiety with my armor, I swear in the name of Saradomin," He growled defensively.

"This has been a truly, _enlightening_, learning experience for everyone in Prifddinas," Ike began unenthusiastically, "but can we please get back to the fun?"

"One more thing!" Trev called out with a big smile. He reached into his left robe sleeve and pulled out a flask with a swishing teal liquid in it, "Shame, I was saving this for a rainy day," He said with a sad smile on his face before swishing it down completely.

Raynee and her parents looked at Aaron expectantly for several moments, eventually earning a growl pout of the young man. "What?"

"What was that he just drank?" The king asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know!" The young man replied angrily, "My job is to hack and slash, not potion making."

"An Extreme Magic Potion," Jade whispered, causing everyone, XT included to turn to her. "Trev was so excited when he got it about a week ago, now he downed the whole thing. If he just took six does of magic amplifier, he's not as confident as he's trying to seem," The witch said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Trev just keeps getting more and more desperate to win, something fishy is defiantly going on," Aaron growled while looking at the noble elf who was loading his bow, "Ike has to be cheating."

"I don't think 'Trev never lost before' is going to enough of an argument," Raynee sighed while looking at the boy, "There's nothing we can do right now."

Aaron sighed and looked away from the fight to the crystalline walls of the city, his eyes wandering across the towering forest just past the precious wall. He almost did a double take when he saw a flash of white up in the silhouette of the forest. Growling, he quickly took off for the city gates, a surprised Jade quickly following him.

"What are you doing?" The witch called.

"I think I know where we'll get proof Ike's cheating," Aaron yelled back while he kept on running.

Meanwhile, the now four competitors were preparing for another fight, Valient raised his sword and began to charge with the wizard following close behind. With Ike's nod, Elvarg let out a large fireball at the charging warrior. Instead of trying to dodge the incoming mass of fire, Valient continued running with Trev on his tail. Moments before the fire was able to hit the blue clad knight, the wizard grabbed his arm and they both disappeared in a puff of smoke, shocking both the elf and the dragon. Ike quickly looked over his shoulder in fear of his enemies reappearing behind him, relived to find nothing was behind him. He turned back around to begin searching for the knight and wizard when his face quickly met a full goatee that he recognized very well.

He also recognized the feeling of the rune gauntlet meeting his stomach, causing him to stumble back shuddering.

Elvarg turned to try and catch Valient of guard when she felt a slight breeze cross her own stomach. With her incredibly long neck she peered under her large mass to find Trev standing underneath her with an impish grin on his face and his golden hammer raised. Before the dragon could do anything, the wizard had brought the hammer down on her clawed foot, hard. The dragon let out a pained roar while stumbling about on its newly injured foot, letting the wizard throw a well-aimed fireball into the beast's snout. The dragon quickly shook of the fiery ball and began to charge at the wizard at an alarming speed, too fast for him to teleport away and being talked into the buffet table. Elsewhere, Valient was slashing his rune scimitar in the direction of the elf who was able to doge of fend off most of the swings with his crystal knife.

"Getting tired?" Valient asked without breaking his advancing pace.

"Nope," The elf replied, "but your friend is." Ike smiled devilishly as the knight turned to find his friend in a pile of table rubble and a punch bowl on his head while the dragon drew near. Before realizing his mistake, Valient felt a powerful punch meet the back of his neck, causing him to fall to the ground. Ike did his best to jump on the downed knight but the armored man was fast enough to roll out of the way and jump back up with his blade ready.

"You just won't make this easy, will you?" Ike asked, feigning disappointment while pulling his crystal bow back out.

XxXxXxX

Karina sat up in the tree with a smug smile on her face, Ike was all set up for the big kill and she personally couldn't wait to see all of her biggest enemies crushed where they stood. Giggling to herself, she looked over the crowd to look for her rival and her knight friend, wanting to see their reaction to their heroes losing the on-going fight, but was disappointed to see they had disappeared.

_'They can't hide forever,'_ she thought with a shrug and returned her attention to the fight going on in the square. She was fairly content with herself until she heard a familiar voice call from below.

"Karina! I know you're up there! Get down here before I have to knock this tree down!" An annoyingly confident voice called from below. She peered over the branch to find Aaron yelling insults at her with his sword flailing in the air while Jade stood next to him giving her a death glare.

"Sorry darlings," She called back in spite, "I am just _loving_ this show, want to join me? I have popcorn!" With a quick wave of her hand a large bowl of the fluffy and buttery snack appeared in-between her legs in a puff of smoke.

"Alright! You asked for this!" Aaron called while taking hacks and slashed at the bark with his sword in a vain attempt to bring the young witch girl down from her leafy throne. After a few strike, jade placed her hand on the young man's shoulder and motioned for him to move aside. Once Aaron had complied, Jade's hands glowed a deep green and a ball of rock and green energy appeared in-between her hands and was rocketed into the tree, causing Karina to teeter and eventually fall from branch to branch onto the ground.

"Now, tell me what you're doing here," Aaron commanded while leaning down close to her face.

"Enjoying the show, what does it look like?" Karina spat back at the knight. He raised his hand as if to hit her but was stopped by a cry that appeared to be Jade's. He quickly turned around to find her holding a small book with a brown leather cover over it, her eyes widened to their full extent and her pupils shrunken down to near pen tip size. Quickly running over he peered over her shoulder to see the faded text and drawings in the book. Being ignorant of the magic world, it took Aaron slightly longer then Jade to understand the text, but the horror sunk in just as his friend's had.

"TREV!" Jade squealed at the top of her lungs while making a mad dash for the city gate. "TRE-" She began to cry again until the electric blue lightning surrounded her, transforming her cry for help into that of pain. She stumbled slightly and turned to find Karina standing with her staff with the blue lightning blot on the end.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but we can't have you two ruin the surprise," She said with a large grin spreading from ear to ear. Before either Jade or Aaron could react they were electrocuted with another lightning bolt from the witch's staff.

XxXxXxX

The large, dark green dragon flew in several circles over the square before coming down with her large, yellow claws outstretched in front of her and aimed at the knight's chest. Valient was knocked backwards forcibly by the blow but was otherwise unharmed thanks to his tough armor, which now had several fresh scratches on it. The dragon was aiming to take another swoop down onto the poor knight in blue when a particularly large fireball slammed into her side, sending her flight pattern off and causing her to crash into the tile road of the city. The wizard responsible for the ball of fire quickly ran to Valient's side and helped him up.

"I don't know why, but these two are becoming too much for us," Valient whispered as he stood up.

"Well, if you have any great plans I'd love to hear them," Trev replied while using Valient's tough armor as a shield from a crystal arrow, which shattered on impact with the strong armor.

"I think I do," Valient said while seeing that both Ike and Elvarg were charging side by side. "Can you do another God Spell?"

Trev saw the elf and dragon charging at them and quickly understood his friend's plan. He quickly scampered up to Valient's side and raised his staff. "Hopefully Guthix still loves me," Joked halfheartedly.

Valient raised his hand and curled his fingers so that his index and middle were pointed outwards as he began to glow with a light blue aura. Trev raised his staff with a growl and began to give of a faint red glow similar to the knight's.

"Make this count," Valient reminded.

"I always give it my all," Trev said with a grin.

**"SARADOMIN'S STRIKE!"** The knight cried.

**"FLAMES OF ZAMORAK!"** The wizard yelled with similar strength.

The elf and dragon only had time for their eyes to widen with shock and realization before they were hit with the full force of the god spells. The large bolts of lightning surged though their bodies as the powerful red energy ball with several fireballs inside smashed into them and blew them across the square in a large cloud of dust.

Silence, pure silence was the only reaction the crowd gave as they watched in amazement as the energy slowly drained from the now exhausted duo.

"Check," Trev coughed, "mate."

The crowd remained silent, unsure if they should be pleased their beloved princess wasn't lost to the man whose sanity was questionable after teaming up with a dragon, or be disgusted if the worst enemy of the race had won. The silence was quickly broken by the slow but steady sound of two metal hands clapping. Trev and Valient turned to find XT smiling and clapping at them.

"I don't normally condone using violence to solve a problem, but I must give credit where credit is due: He was asking for it." The robot giggled.

The next to start clapping was a major shock to everyone in the area, their own queen. Her glare hadn't changed but she had decided that the lesser of the two evils was the dark wizard before her. Her husband and Rusty quickly joined in with a large amount of enthusiasm. Finally, a green blur flew by and tackled the worn wizard in an aggressive hug, proving no one in the city was happier than Raynee.

"You did it!" Raynee cheered happily while crushing the poor young man beneath him.

"Raynee, air," Trev stuttered, turning red from embarrassment and lack of air.

"Oh," She gasped while standing up with him still in her now looser arms, "I'm sorry."

"It's fi-" He was cut off by her lips landing on his own. Before he could wholly comprehend what had just happened she had pulled away with a large blush on her face.

"I-I'm sorry," She apologized fearing his reaction, letting out a happy squeak when he had kissed her back.

"Don't be," He grinned, "Besides, aren't you mine now?" She looked up at him before smiling widely.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" She cheered snuggling as close as she could into him.

However their happy moment was interrupted by the sound of leather boots stomping their way across the square. They all turned to find an irritable Ike standing in front of the dust cloud with a leather book in his hand and a wild look in his eye.

"If I can't have her, "He said wile tearing the book open, "No one can!"

XxXxXxX

Outside of the city walls the two witches had been at a stalemate with every blast of energy was met with one of equal strength. Aaron hadn't been able to do much to break the tie after being knocked out with a few bolts of lightning surging in his system, a miracle he was still breathing. Both witches were shocked out of their fighting when a bright light shined from the square. Karina's mouth quickly evolved into a large grin as she began to laugh.

"SUPRISE!"

XxXxXxX

Ike stood in the light being given off by the book laughing psychotically as runes for the four elements began to spin around him. He and Elvarg began to glow white as his laughing continued.

"And may the power of this gem give me the power to take what I want!" He cried while hoisting a large purple gem into the air that had been hidden in his pocket. If XT could turn pale, he would have at that point.

"A Chaos Emerald!" The robot cried in realization of the energy that had been coming of the elf boy was really the emerald that was powering him, and now he was going to use it for who knows what. Before XT could do anything both the elf and the dragon became purely white and formed together is a large white flash. When the smoke cleared everyone could see the new, twelve meter tall, purely white dragon creature that stood on in their presence with that large purple gem lodged into its forehead. It stood proud on two legs rather than the normal four but still had the fierce look of any other dragon in Gielinor.

Trev looked up at the sky expectantly. "What did I do Guthix? What did I do to deserve this?"

XxXxXxX

Trevoor: I took a nasty blow to the head during one of my breaks so if you notice any screw-ups, I'm not thinking clearly. Now that I'm pushed on time and bodily fluids, I bid you a quick farewell!


	12. Final Flight

Trevoor: If you remember from last update I took a nasty blow to the head during one of my breaks in my writing. Well, I still have a dull ache in my noggin, probably best I get that checked out. I noticed some mistakes I made while I was woozy from the previously mentioned blow and I apologize and ask you alert me if you see any others.

Isaac: I see another mistake…

Trevoor: Where?

Isaac: The entire story…

Aelita: (Backhands Isaac)

Isaac: Ow! Trev doesn't own Runescape of XT-421, now excuse me while I tend to _my _aching skull.

Playing with Fire

Ch. 11

Instant panic. Every elf in the square scrambled to get to safety, anywhere but near the colossal dragon monster standing in their city. Valient and Trev slowly backed away from the raging beast.

"Rusty!" Valient called, "Get the royal family out of here!"

The bartender nodded and quickly took off with the king and queen, however Raynee stood her ground.

"Raynee, get going," Trev barked, however the princess just shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere, this is my city and my people and I will protect them," She said defiantly.

"You choose today to be brave?" Trev joked while readying his staff and Valient joined in suite with his blade. Raynee dug into her pockets and pulled out two small crystals, she hummed a quick tune and they turned into cloudy, crystal knives.

"You in XT?" Trev asked over his shoulder.

The robot appeared to crack his neck before joining the trio with a chuckle, "I just hope I'm not too rusty."

Trev grinned and let loose several fireballs from his staff in the direction of the raging Dragon, only to be sorely surprised when his attacks dissipated on the beast's skin. He took a few steps back and growled.

"Ok, we might need a plan. Val, can you go for his leg?" Trev asked.

"Technically Elvarg was a Female so calling this creatur-"

"Just do it," Trev sighed.

Valient rolled his eyes and ran towards the towering dragon monster that was currently distracted by a nearby guard who was shoot arrows wildly. The knight raised his blade and quickly struck the monster one the ankle with a wide smirk. However his smirk turned to a cry of pain as strange electricity surged though his body when his scimitar made contact, causing him to fly backwards in a convulsing heap. The dragon smiled when it noticed the knight lying on the ground and raised its foot high in the air above the shaking man. Trev, in a reflexive panic, rushed forward and jumped onto the Valient's chest as the foot quickly came down with an ear-shattering _slam_.

Raynee watched with wide eyes as the white, scaly foot raised to reveal the now shattered tile of the square, but clearly missing two mashed bodies. She practically shrieked when she heard panting coming from behind. She and XT slowly turned to find Trev hunched over taking deep breaths and Valient lying on the ground holding his head, both surrounded in the trademark smoke that teleportation creates.

"That," Trev panted, "was too close."

"It has a Protect from Melee on and your magic doesn't even faze it, I think we're already out of options," Valient said somberly as he slowly picked himself off the ground.

Trev looked the beast over before getting an idea, "The crystal on its forehead, if we smash it Ike and Elvarg might return to normal."

"The Chaos Emerald?" XT asked, "How do you plan on breaking it, like he said, it's immune to everything you throw at it."

"Could you carry me up there, he-"

"It," Valient interrupted.

"**_IT_**," Trev corrected himself with a glare, "is immune to being hit with a weapon, but resistant to magic, if I use enough power I might do something."

XT nodded with a large smile and scooped the wizard up before taking him in the air. As they flew in closer to the large monster Raynee began to bite her nails in panic, calming slightly when she felt a gauntlet being placed on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Trev's built like a Rune Chainbody," He said with a smile, "Light, tough, and without a brain." Raynee giggled at his comment despite the growing tension.

XT and Trev neared the Dragon who was currently trying to topple a nearby building an archer was hiding behind. Trev gave a quick thumbs up and was released from the robot's clawed grip and landed onto the beast's snout. Before the white dragon could do anything about the wizard standing on its nose Trev had pointed his staff to the crystal imbedded into the creature's skull.

"Auf Wiedersehen Saftsack," Trev laughed as his staff glowed bright red, releasing a large fireball the instantly made contact with the purple gem and caused a large explosion atop the creature head. The smoke slowly cleared to reveal Trev and the head of the large dragon cover in a thick layer of soot. Trev look down his staff at the gleaming gem that seemed untouched and began to chuckle nervously.

"Now Ike, Elvarg, whoever I'm talking to, I know you both well and know you understand the word 'apology' so I'd like to sa-" His babbling was quickly cut of the dragon flicking its head upwards, sending the Wizard airborne. However, instead of letting him crash to the ground, the dragon blew a large, purple fireball at the descending wizard sending him rocketing towards the ground.

"Guys!" Aaron cried while running into the city, "It's a trap! Ike's planning to-" He was cut off by the older wizard crashing into him with a loud groan.

"We know Aaron," Trev managed to cough out.

Jade ran in quickly behind Aaron and helped the two boys up while Valient, Raynee, and XT rushed over.

"So magic is officially a 'no'?" Valient asked his friend who only answered with a glare. "So what do we do? No one here can hurt it." Valient looked back at the towering monster that was slowly making it's was towards them.

Trev looked at the oncoming threat tiredly before his eyes light up. "Swords and magic bounce off his sk-"

"Its," Valient corrected, earning glares from everyone.

"**_ITS,_** skin, but the arrows that guard shot pierced its skin!" Trev said excitedly.

"So all we need to stop this thing is a bow?" Aaron asked doubtfully.

"Not just a bow, we'll need the toughest bow we can get ahold of," Valient stated with his arms crossed.

Trev thought for a moment before growling a wicked smile, "My Dark Bow back home should have enough power to shatter that gem!"

"But Trev," Jade said worriedly, "No one we know is strong enough to shoot it."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Trev replied while pointing to the dragon monster that was closing in on them quickly, "For now, we should probably run."

Trev jumped onto his staff which began to hover and was quickly joined by Raynee while XT Grabbed onto Aaron and Jade's backs while grabbing Valient's Shoulders with his feet. Both quickly flew out the gates of the city and headed in the general direction of Lumbridge.

"Though the forest, the trees should slow it down," Trev called to XT who nodded and flew closer to the ground as they entered the forest. They turned to see the large dragon stop at the tree line with a defiant roar. They all cheered as they saw the dragon couldn't continue any further. However their victory was short lived as the dragon sprouted its off-white wings and took flight over the canopy of the forest. "Why couldn't this have been easy?" Trev growled as he dodged the oncoming trees.

The group kept flying through the forest in a mad rush to get home and to dodge the occasional swipe from the giant white claws that would crash down from the branches above. They quickly exited the forest into the rough rocky terrain of Arandar, in which the dragon began to spew poorly aimed green and purple fireballs at the group.

"It didn't want to burn the elven forest, Ike must have some control over the beast," Raynee stated shakily while the dragon continued to gain.

The group quickly exited the barren land in favor of the grassy plains of Kandarin in which the dragon was nearing too close for anyone's comfort. Trev looked of his should with a growl.

"Raynee, ever ride a skateboard?" He asked to the confused elf girl, "Just lean the way you want to go." He then stepped around the frightened girl and stood on the end of the staff closer to the dragon with glowing purple hands. He fired off several balls of purple energy until the dragon was finally hit and wrapped up in a mesh of glowing magical rope.

"Nothing works like bind," Trev announced confidently. His confidence was shattered when the dragon ripped through the bindings with ease and resumed chasing the group.

"Yeah, nothing works quite like it," Aaron said with a smirk.

"Shut up," Trev growled while taking back control of his staff.

They continued the chase, the only relent they received was when the dragon rammed into White Wolf Mountain which bought them a small amount of time to speed away. They continued though the plains until they neared Falador.

"Alright recruit, I need to tell you right now that this isn't a very glorious job, being a guard you probably won't see much action," The guard said to the recruit as they walked on top of the wall surrounding the city. Hearing a violent gust of wind the two guards turned to see a dark wizard on a staff flying by with a large smile and a salute directed towards them, on the back of the staff was an elven girl who was holding onto the wizard boy. They were quickly followed by a robot carrying two knights and a witch who were all saluting and smiling like the wizard and even after them came the gigantic white dragon that flew overhead.

"And that is what we guards call a TV3," The guard said the recruit while watching that chase in the distance.

"What's that sir?" The young man asked.

"Trev Slayer and Valient Foller are doing something stupid and Duke Horatio should be informed," The guard said tiredly while walking away.

The group continued around the city and cut though the barbarian village nearby. They pasted by Kjell, the barbarian guitarist who was in the middle of playing the song 'Romeo and Juliet' like always and barely looked up when her acquaintances pasted by with a dragon in tow. They continued past the cooking guild and into the trading town a Varrock.

"In hindsight, we probably should've gone around the city," Aaron informed.

Regardless, the group pressed onward though the streets that we're thankfully too tight for the dragon to fit into, forcing the creature to hover above waiting for a chance to strike. The group passed by the Blue Moon Inn as a clearly buzzed man was stumbling out and almost knocked him over. He looked at the fleeing group with a slightly confused face before looking up at the white dragon over the city. He then proceeded to take the bottle in his hand and throw it into the alleyway nearby.

The group kept onward down south from the city with Lumbridge in sight.

"We're going to make it!" Trev cheered with his fist raised high into the air. However, in this moment of confidence he was knocked off of his staff with Raynee due to an unnoticed swipe from the dragon. The two toppled into a near-by wheat field where the dragon came down above them with ease. Trev quickly sat up and searched in vain for his staff as the dragon took a deep breath in preparation for a fire breath attack. Trev gave up on finding his staff and grabbed Raynee's hand and began visibly concentrating with no effect.

"Wha-" He began before stopping himself.

XxXxXxX

_His babbling was quickly cut of the dragon flicking its head upwards, sending the Wizard airborne. However, instead of letting him crash to the ground, the dragon blew a large, purple fireball at the descending wizard sending him rocketing towards the ground._

XxXxXxX

"That was a TeleBlock!" Trev realized in horror.

The two looked up at the dragon whose mouth was full of flames and closed their eyes in fear. When neither felt the pain of a fiery death they both peeked open their eyes and gasped, the dragon was covered in long, crystal vines. Trev looked over to Raynee who only shrugged in response. Both were dumbfounded while their friends watch from afar with similar amazement when suddenly one vine branched out in front of the wizard and elf and began to open revealing a elven woman with short white hair.

"No, way," Trev gasped.

"Seren?" Raynee asked with amazement.

"Raynee, my child, you have no idea how happy I am to see you in person," The elven woman, Seren, said with a wide smile.

Aaron looked over the situation with wide eyes, "Can someone please explain what's going on?"

"Didn't you listen during any of Trev's lectures?" Jade asked the knight, who in turn just raised an eyebrow, "Sorry, silly question. Anyways, that's Seren, goddess of the elves."

"Correct you are, Jade Flare, please come here and join us in this long awaited meeting," Seren beckoned over the small group who were watch from afar.

"Uh, Seren, madam, why are you here?" Trev asked meekly.

"Why, to help one of my children," The goddess replied happily.

"I think my friend here means how are you here? All the gods are bound by the Edicts of Guthix, they can't come to our plane of existence for any reason," Valient continued for the wizard.

"Normally I wouldn't be allowed to interfere, but Guthix realized the conflict down here was an obvious violation in the balance of order and chaos, and since it was one of my children causing the problem I was sent to help," Seren explained.

"You're telling me Guthix changed his mind?" Trev asked skeptically.

"If only momentarily, I can't stay long. But yes, he was more than convinced that I had to step in. However this would've never occurred if it wasn't for someone jumping dimensions again," Seren quickly eyes the robot that was standing off to the side avoiding her look.

"Hey aunt Seren, how have you been?" XT asked nervously.

"I will inform Celeste how you almost caused the destruction of Gielinor," Seren replied without any sense of formality.

"In my defense, I didn't realize the Chaos Emerald came with me," XT said with a smile.

Seren just rolled her eyes and sighed, "Go, my time her is quickly fading."

Trev nodded and ran though the wheat field until he came across his staff and jumped on without another thought. Raynee joined him quickly and the two flew off to the castle, quickly being followed by XT carrying the rest of their group. Trev literally blew through the front door of the castle, startling the Duke and Blackheart who were playing a game of cards.

"What is going on here?" The Duke questioned angrily.

"No time to explain sir!" Trev said while running into the cellar in the kitchen, followed by Raynee, Aaron, Jade, Valient, and finally XT-421. Trev jumped to the bottom of the ladder and landed roughly on the ground in front of the stand that help the dark blue bow he had in mind. He scooped up the Dark bow and dashed back up the ladder before his friends had gotten to the kitchen.

"To the roof!" Valient ordered while running up the spiral staircase next to the kitchen door, being followed without question. They reached the top floor and looked out to the wheat field where the hold on the monstrous dragon was fading quickly. Trev growled and raised the bow into the air and took aim of the white dragon before pulling back, however the string wouldn't budge.

"Good for nothing adrenaline," Trev complained while trying to draw the bow.

"Uh, Trev?" Aaron began worriedly. Everyone turned back to the dragon to find it free of its bindings.

The wizard's eyes widened as he continued in vain to draw back the bow. XT looked at the struggling boy and decided to take action. The robot took the bow from the panicking wizard's hands and flew off to meet the dragon halfway between the castle and the field. As the dragon flew closer to the robot he slowly pulled back on the draw of the bow, the dark red arrow knocked suddenly burst into a dark red and black flame in the shape of a dragon's head.

"Descent of Dragons," Trev grinned, "the Dark Bow's secret ability."

XT let the arrow loose in the direction of the oncoming dragon to watch the flaming dragon head fly through the air. During it's slight the arrow split into two and continued one after the other the first hitting the white dragon square in the forehead where the purple gem was located and the second hit the first arrow, forcing it farther into the Chaos Emerald until the gem shattered in a bright light.

XxXxXxX

Trevoor: Fun Fact: I was listening to a loop of 'Macho Man' by The Village People while writing this chapter.

Isaac: I call the Indian outfit!

Yoshi: $^ #$^#$%&#%^!

Rayquaza: I wanted to be the construction worker…

Aelita: I feel slightly left out here…

Trevoor: Anyways, I'll see you next time, hopefully when my head stops hurting.


	13. Goodbyes and Parting Gifts

Trevoor: *Walks into house* That was an, interesting camping trip…

Yoshi: %& $%&#%^*$^&*#%$!

Rayquaza: I'll say, it was a bit short notice.

Isaac: Short notice? We were informed an hour before we left.

Trevoor: Sorry about that, I hope that never happens again.

Aelita: Never mind that, Trev owns nothing excluding his characters.

Trevoor: Now lets see the finale of...

Playing with Fire

Ch. 12

The white light lit up the night sky, shining so bright it was seen from every end of Gielinor. When the light receded it revealed the unconscious bodies of Ike and Elvarg laying in the wheat and XT standing several feet away with the dark bow by his side. He turned when he heard Trev running up to him with the rest of his group behind him.

"Xavier," Trev yelled, "You ok?"

"Of course I'm fine, "XT reassured with a grin.

"Um, what about them?" Jade asked while pointing at the elf and the dragon.

Valient walked closer to the pair and sighed, "I'm sure the Prifddinas authorities will like to have a word with them."

Aaron scoffed, "Who's carrying the dragon back?"

"Well, I was going to my powers," Trev began with a grin, "But, why don't you?" He then threw a small, blue energy ball at the green dragon causing her to disappear in a puff of smoke and reappearing above the young knight.

"Trev," Raynee began with a wavering tone, "You'll kill him!"

This prompted a muffled reply from under the dark green monstrosity.

"See? He's fine," Trev assured while motioning to the sleeping beast.

XT just shook his head and sighed while covering his eyes with his claw. He looked up when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Uh, Xavier," Jade began while continuing to tap him lightly, "Sorry about you gem." She the lifted her other hand which was filled with the shards of the Chaos Emerald.

XT just chuckled and took the shards. "Don't fret, these things break more often than they should." He quickly reassembled the gem. "I'll have to return this to Mobius where it belongs."

"Doesn't it seem like a bad idea to have such powerful objects that are breakable?" A familiar voice asked. Everyone turned to find Aaron standing next to Valient.

"Aaron?" The older knight asked with surprise, "If you're here then where is-" Everyone looked over to the dragon-shaped indent in the ground with a distinct lack of a dragon.

"Don't tell me, Ike's gone too," Trev groaned. The group turned to find that the white-haired elf was missing as well.

"Let's go then," Aaron yelled while beginning to run off with Jade, "They can't be far!" The duo ran off into the night, earning chuckles from the group.

"You aren't worried?" XT asked, amused.

"They'll get bored and come back, they don't even know where Ike and Elvarg went," Valient laughed.

"Well then, you'll have to give them my regards," XT sighed happily.

"They'll be back," Raynee said confused.

"But I won't," XT said while walking away, before anyone could question him he had snapped his fingers, resulting in a loud 'thump' sound. He turned back around to find Valient lying on the ground asleep and Raynee leaning on Trev completely knocked out. However, Trev remained wide awake, much to the robot's surprise.

"You're still awake," XT said questioningly.

"Is that a problem," Trev asked with a bit of an edge

"That punch that I made for the party, it was filled with microscopic robots containing fast acting Chloral Hydrate, you all drank it, I'm sure of it," the robot explained while eyeing the wizard suspiciously.

Trev thought for a moment and then chuckled, "Several years ago I was given a blood transplant when I came out of a sparring match gone wrong, unfortunately I was given a sample of scorpion blood rather than human. Instead of rejecting the blood, mine and the scorpion's mutated together, giving me a heck of an immune system, to this day Valient uses me as a shield against poisoned weapons."

XT stared at the laughing Wizard for several moments before responding. "That makes almost no scientifically sense whatsoever."

"You fought with an elf-dragon hybrid and chatted with a goddess today, think outside of the box for a little bit," Trev replied playfully before glazing over, "But why did you need to knock us out?"

"I don't like the teary goodbyes, I find it easier to rip myself away as quickly as I come," XT replied.

The robot walked up to the wizard and gave him the demotic bow he'd been clutching the entire time and turned around, preparing to leave the small group behind. Before he flew off, a blue gloved hand grabbed his shoulder, causing the robot to turn around.

"Take it," Trev said with a smile before butting the Dark Bow in the creature's claws, "I know you have a couple of nifty weapons but this might be useful one day, more useful with you then with any of us."

XT nodded and readied on last time for takeoff. He bolted up into the sky without an interference and quickly became nothing more than a small dot in the sky to Trev, though the robot's trademark laughter rung out in the sky long after he was gone. Trev smiled and waved until he could no longer here the strange robot's cackle in the air and sighed to himself, he'd miss the strange creature. He looked up into the sky at the stars in the sky and laughed, how many of them were planets like his, with all of those people XT had shown him? He'd never know, but it didn't hurt to think about it a little.

_"Yawn"_

Trev instantly snapped up at the sound and turned around.

_'Don't tell me you've forgotten?" _a voice rang out in his head as he walked over to his best friend and, girlfriend? It felt weird calling Raynee his girlfriend. Trev shook his head as he sat down next to the duo's heads and began to wait for them to return to reality. Any onlooker would have seen this entire night and call it the year's worst night.

Trev would have called it his best.

XxXxXxX

The large green dragon flew quietly though the air, gliding over the night time clouds with only an occasional flap of its large and slightly torn wings. A noble elf boy with bright white hair sat curled up on the great beast's back. Several minutes of silence drug on before the elf sighed and began to speak.

"My apologies Elvarg, tonight did not go as planned," Ike said sadly, receiving a grunt that he could only describe as her agreeing.

"I'm sorry I had to drag you into that mess," Ike continued his apology, this time earning him the closest thing to a shrug that the monster could manage while flying.

The two sat in silence as the clouds flew by beneath them, as they flew Elvarg began to feel more and more pity for the elf's situation. He'd lost the girl of his dreams to his worst enemy, defeated by said enemy, and his acts would more than likely make it impossible to ever return to Prifddinas, the only home he'd ever known. While his choices had led to his current situation, it wasn't as if he had gotten them himself. All of his friends had encouraged his actions that night, even herself. The dragon sighed in her guilt of the situation. With the roaring winds and the pity party in their minds they didn't hear the _'foosh'_ sound of teleportation.

"Hey Ike," A voice called from behind him, causing him to turn into the sad expression of his witch friend Karina, "I'm sorry about what happened tonight."

"I-It's alright," Ike sighed.

"No it's not," Karina almost yelled before quieting herself, "Tonight was my fault." She looked away from the elf with embarrassment.

Ike looked over his shoulder at the girl. "Even if you suggested it, I shouldn't have listened, it's my fault."

"But," She started but couldn't think of any argument, so she sat there with her mouth open.

"Exactly," Ike said.

The two sat in silence for several more minutes before Karina was able to work up the nerve to keep talking. "Where are you going to live now?" She asked sadly.

"I don't know," Ike replied simply, giving the witch an idea.

"Wait! Why don't you stay with us?" She said excitedly.

"Us?" Ike asked cautiously.

"Yeah, us! Draco, Hypnos, Elvarg, me, and the boss!" Karina continued.

"The boss!" Ike exclaimed with horror, "He's going to have my head when he learns I've blew my position!"

"Yeah, he'll be mad, Karina agreed before lightening up, "But don't you see? He likes his men working closer to him, I'm sure he'll be happy if you easier to keep an eye on, I'll finally have a roommate!"

"I'll be sleeping in your room?" Ike asked.

"Yeah, the only other one with an open bed is the boss's, but I don't think he'll be happy with you in his room. Bedsides, you don't want to sleep with me?" She asked sadly, before blushing. "I mean in the same room!" She corrected quickly.

"Actually, that'd be nice," Ike said with a soft smile while looking at the witch. Maybe, just maybe, he'd been barking up the wrong tree for the last six years. He tried to shake the thought from his head but his vision slowly got cloudy and he felt himself become extremely tired, causing him to fall backwards into her lap.

She giggled to herself softly at his sleeping form. "Ike, you always were a silly goose," She said will stroking his white bangs, causing him stop smile in his sleep. "Elvarg, take us home."

The dragon nodded happily while turning towards the barren volcanic fields of The Wilderness, more than happy to be heading home after a long night.

XxXxXxX 1 year later XxXxXxX

Trev sighed happily from the living room couch of the Lumbridge castle. Today was his day off, not just from Horatio's to-do list, but from his friends as well.

Valient was called in to help train so new White Knight rookies and was accompanied by his, now human, girlfriend Raven. Trev was happy to have the sneaky and motherly girl back home, but wasn't very happy about the beating Valient gave him when he learned that not only was her disappearance Trev's fault, but he'd been lying about for almost two years while he tried to fix it.

Jade had gone to the Fist of Guthix to participate in the big mage fight today and was accompanied by Aaron who refused to let her go alone.

Horatio and several of his guards had went up to Falador for the day to try and resolve an issue with the trading route, apparently some goblin marauders had stolen shipments from the last few caravans.

As for the other guards and the rest of the workers in the castle, Trev had given them the day off. At first he was met with a large amount of hostility from the workers, but they finally left when he threatened their jobs if they didn't take a day off. You can say a lot of nasty things about the guards of Gielinor, but their loyalty was unquestionable.

Trev chuckled to himself, he'd have to do something nice for them when they got back, maybe make a special dinner? It was hard to think with a princess sleeping on your chest. Trev looked down at Raynee who was curled up and mostly on top of him. Excluding the lack of oxygen reaching his lungs he couldn't complain about this situation too much and attempted to go back to sleep.

_'Knock, knock, knock'_

Trev opened one eye angrily, who could honestly be at the door.

_'Knock, knock, knock'_

Whoever it was could come back later, they must realize no one is coming.

_'Knock, knock, knock'_

Trev began to chant the words 'go away' angrily under his breath; the Nex could have been attack Lumbridge for all he cared at that moment. He waited several more moments without hearing anything before happily returning to his day off.

**_'BANG, BANG, BANG!'_**

Both of Trev's eyes shot open when the slams coming from the door reached his ear, the only thing keeping him from marching to the door and blowing whoever thought they could mess with him to tiny bits was Raynee who was restricting his movement. However the princess slowly awoke from the excessive noise and let out a small yawn.

"I think you should get that," She said disappointedly while getting off the wizard boy.

Trev inwardly groaned as he rose from the couch and marched over to the grand door in front of the building. He flung the door open so fast and hard he actually split the wood near the hinges.

Trev made a quick mental note to find out where Horacio had gotten the hinges for this door.

Trev looked around the castle ground angrily searching for whoever had ruined his perfectly fine day, until he heard a cough come from below. He looked down to see what looked like a round steel shield with long lines of green crisscrossing the shiny surface. The shield tilted backwards to reveal a silvery face that resembled a young girl with bright green eyes and a heart on her forehead.

"HI!" it greeted, "I'm QT-314!"

All of Trev's anger had changed to confusion when he looked at the small girl who was standing before him. Her name rang in his head for several moments before it had clicked.

"Oh, QT -pi, cutiepie," Trev said with a grin, "That's pretty cute."

"I know, isn't it?" She asked happily, "Oh, before I forget, my father wanted you to have this." She said while holding out a thick book with a dark green color. Trev took the book and looked it over cautiously before looking back at the girl, only to find she had disappeared.

"Weird," Trev said while walking back inside.

"Who was it?" Raynee asked while Trev walked back in.

"A girl named QT-314, her father wanted us to have this book," He said while sitting down next to her. He opened the first page to find, much to their surprise, a large collection of pictures of the couple. They looked though to find them in all sorts of situations, cooking accidents, camping trips, even times spent napping together, just about anything they'd done together was recorded into the book for them to look back on.

"Who could've taken these?" Raynee asked while skimming though the pages.

"Someone with a lot of time on their hands and a great deal of inters in u-" Trev stopped mid-sentence while putting all of the pieces together. He began to snicker.

"What? What is it?" The princess prompted.

"I think XT's been keeping an eye on us," Trev replied while laughing, seeing her confused gaze he continued, "The only other person we know who has a camera is Oddenstein, and I think he has better things to do then watch us, nor do I think he'd name his child QT-314."

Raynee began to giggle to herself, "XT and parenting are two things I'd never expect to go together."

The couple continued to laugh while looking though their new scrapbook for almost a half an hour until Raynee moved in closer to the wizard.

"Servant," She began with a fit of giggles, "Your princess is in need for some attention."

Trev leaned in close to the elven princess, "I'm always ready to serve milady." He replied while pulling her in close for a kiss.

She snuggled deep into his chest as they pulled away and sighed, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

XxXxXxX **THE END** XxXxXxX

Trevoor: Bravo! Bravo! *Claps repeatedly*  
>Isaac: You done congratulating yourself?<p>

Trevoor: Yes, because we have many thanks to give out,

First, I'd like to thank the few reviews I got and the words of encouragement from my friends who really read this stuff, I'm not joking when I say it only takes three words of praise to keep me going for months.

Next, I'd like to thank my brother and my friend Andy who pointed out large mistakes so I could fix them by the time people read the new chapter.

Also, I'd like to thank the few fans of the series who read but don't comment, I can see when your there and your mere presence helps, even if you don't tell me what you think.

Finally, Joe or XT-421 as you may now him, not only for letting me use his character Xt-421 (Who's image I'm fairly sure I've ruined with this fic, I made him way too emotionless…), but for being supportive, words of encouragement from your idols go a very far way and I'm glad to have written this fanfiction, even if it doesn't really hold a candle to his works. Also while I'm praising, don't forget to check him out, he's a fantastic writer with many wonderful characters of his own and fantastic reads that'll keep you busy for quite some time.

I'm Trevoor, and I'm glad to have had you here for this story, and if you enjoyed this please go check out Joe's work and head on over to the Rune Chronicles, which *Spoiler alert* is being revamped in celebration of completing this story and to fix it up with my more improved writing style. Hope to see you all soon!

Aelita: Bye!

Rayquaza: See ya!

Isaac: So long!

Yoshi: &* #$%$^&*&#$^ $%^*$^&(!

Trevoor: Auf Wiedersehen, and Thank You!

Goofs:

I called Flames of Zamorak, Zamorak's Fire and didn't notice for three days.

When doing the epilogue I accidently wrote ten years rather than one.

The chaos Emerald Changed colors from purple to blue on several occasions.

In the first real chapter I had put [Elven Capital] instead of writing Prifddinas.

(Note: All of these are fixed, but still pretty funny screw-ups on my part.)


End file.
